BOCCA BACIATA boca besada
by kaguya-tsukino
Summary: ¡SLASH!HxD. Malfoy besa a Harry, y este no lo puede olvidar, y de mientras se convierte en su juego.
1. BOCCA BACIATA

**BOCCA BACIATA - boca besada**

**Disclaimer**: TODO es de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, sino puedo asegurar que Sirius estaría vivo, la Rata traidora muerta, y Harry acabaría con Draco. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

**Aviso**: es SLASH! más concretamente Harry-Draco, así que si no te gusta no sigas leyendo, no me gustaría encontrar después reviews criticándome por esto. También va a ser AU, ya que Rowling seguro que nunca juntara a Harry con Draco, no quiero ni imaginar que pasaría si lo hiciera…

Por otra parte, hay pequeños spoilers del sexto libro, aparición de personajes, hechos que he alterado a mi conveniencia y cosas así.

**Capitulo I - Boca Besada.**

_Bocca baciata non perde ventura,_

_anzi_ _rinnova come fa la luna._

_Boca besada no pierde su fortuna,_

_renace_ _como lo hace la luna._

_Giovanni Boccaccio_

Harry se levanto aquel día pensando en que seguramente sería un día para olvidar. De enterrar en lo más profundo. No sólo le tocaba la aburrida y soporífera clase de Historia de la Magia, también le tocaba Adivinación, y para acabarlo de rematar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Snape. Pero no era por eso que estaba tan agriado, a eso ya se había acostumbrado. No, el día de hoy era San Valentín, una estupida celebración para alguien que como Harry no tenía pareja.

Se desperezo y bajo junto con Ron a la Sala Común, donde Neville estaba regalando un ramo de rosas rojas a Hermione. Sintió a Ron tensarse a su lado, él también había hecho aparecer rosas rojas para Hermione.

- **Buenos días** - les saludo Neville, aunque sólo miraba a Ron - **¿Para quién son esas rosas Ron?**

Neville Longbottom había cambiado bastante en este último curso. De alguna forma había dejado de ser aquel niño algo rellenito y tímido, para convertirse en un joven bastante seguro de si mismo. No era guapo, aunque Harry no entendía de estas cosas, pero había adelgazado y crecido, era más alto que Harry (aunque eso no era tampoco un gran merito, ya que Harry era junto con Ernie McMillan el chico más bajo del curso). La batalla del Ministerio, y el tener ante él a la mujer que había dejado a sus padres en estado de locura había hecho estragos en su carácter. Por eso y por descubrir que había sido la varita de su padre la que había limitado su magia le habían convertido en uno de los mejores magos del curso. Y ahora iba detrás de Hermione.

- **Para Hermione** - dijo ron más rojo que las rosas, pero dispuesto a pelear por la atención de la chica.

Ron Weasley también había cambiado, se había tenido que espabilar para que Neville no le ganara terreno, y Hermione parecía estar más que contenta de tener a dos galanes detrás de ella. Pero Ron no solo había cambiado en ese sentido, también había madurado, Harry suponía que la batalla del ministerio le había hecho reflexionar, y no era algo que a Harry le terminara de gustar. Echaba de menos a aquel Ron que se metía en líos con él, a aquel Ron que con sus infantiles reacciones le hacían olvidar quien era y lo que se esperaba de él. Tampoco es que se hubiera vuelto tan rígido con las normas como Hermione, pero al parecer en sus reflexiones había deducido que si hubieran respectado las normas, si él como prefecto las hubiera hecho respectar nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Quizás en el fondo era el quien se negaba a madurar, a crecer, porque sabía que cuando lo hiciera, cuando diera el paso adelante y todos dejaran de verlo como el niño-que-vivió al que debían proteger, de ocultarle cosas, cuando lo vieran como un adulto tendría el peso de salvar el mundo mágico en sus hombros. Por mucho que se hubiera quejado le gustaba saberse protegido, vigilado, porque eso significaba que alguien le necesitaba, era una manera de olvidar la pesadilla que había sido su vida antes de entrar en Hogwarts.

Ron podía madurar y seguir adelante con su vida, él no era capaz, había madurado a demasiada temprana edad y ahora que tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por él le gustaba estar así.

- **Vayamos al Gran Comedor** - dijo Hermione que había ido a dejar los dos ramos en su habitación.

- **¿Y tan hermosa mujer me acompañaría…?** - le dijo Neville tendiéndole el brazo a Hermione que muy sonrojada lo acepto, no sin antes mirar a Ron de forma extraña.

- **Nunca se me habría ocurrido algo tan cursi como eso** - se lamento Ron cuando la pareja ya había salido de la Sala Común - **pero al parecer a Hermione le gusto.**

**- Entonces tendrás que comenzar a comportarte de esa forma.**

**- Ni loco, no va conmigo** - lo cual saco una sonrisa a Harry, al menos algo no había cambiado.

* * *

Llegaron al Gran Comedor que lucía una decoración un tanto escalofriante según Harry, ya que todas las velas eran o rojas o rosas, y había diferentes guirnaldas de corazones adornando por aquí y por allá. Dumbledore se había esforzado para que los alumnos se olvidaran de la guerra que se cocía fuera.

El humor de los profesores parecía que también iba acorde con la fiesta, ya que exceptuando a Snape, todos estaban algo más contentos y animados, sin duda porque la idea de Dumbledore había funcionado, ningún alumno hablaba de la guerra, solo se oían risas y alegría.

Ginny entro por la puerta con su nuevo novio de Ravenclaw, y con un beso nada tímido se fueron cada uno a su mesa.

- **¡Ginny! **- le llamo la atención Ron con un tono irritado - **¿Quién demonios es "ese"?**

- **Stuart Gordon, 5 de Ravenclaw y mi novio de esta semana** - lo que le valió más de una mirada triste de alguno de sus exnovios.

- **Deberías ir en serio con alguno** - le dijo Hermione enfadada.

**- Aplícate el cuento Mione.**

Ginny también había cambiado, y no se podía decir que para bien. Para desespero de su familia, y sobretodo de Ron que era quien la tenía que aguantar cada día, Ginny se había convertido en una bonita mariposa, que iba de flor en flor sin ninguna preocupación. En vez de hacerla madurar, a Ginny, la Batalla del Ministerio había conseguido que se diera cuanta de la fragilidad de la vida, y que quizás no haya un mañana, así que pensaba disfrutar sin que nadie se lo pudiera privar.

* * *

Nadie soportaba la clase de Historia de la Magia. Bueno, quizás era un poco exagerado, ya que Hermione Granger era la única capaz de permanecer despierta en medio de aquel murmullo adormecedor que era la voz del profesor Binns. Harry la observaba mientras ella llenaba pergaminos y pergaminos sobre la maldición de una mujer condenada a tejer y tejer y ver el exterior a través de un espejo.

Hermione tenía una cara bonita, y unos dientes perfectos (no en vano sus padres eran dentistas, y hacían que llevara cada noche unos aparatos de dientes para que los corrigieran). Tenía todo su cabello alborotado bastante corto, ya que hacia algo más de un mes, mientras hacia una poción con Ron, esta había explotado y le había chamuscado bastante el cabello.

Hermione era la que menos había cambiado de carácter, quizás porque las mujeres maduraban antes, y Hermione hacia tiempo que lo había hecho, o en opinión de Harry siempre lo había sido. Al fin y al cabo siempre había sido la que tenía más cabeza y frenaba a los dos chicos antes de cometer alguna locura.

* * *

La clase de Adivinación seguía como siempre, con ese nauseabundo olor a incienso que hacia querer salir corriendo de allí, las viejas mesas redondas entre cojines, y las horripilantes cortinas, sin olvidar a la profesora Trelawney con su aspecto de gran insecto y su irritante tono de voz.

**- Teniendo en cuenta el día tan especial que es hoy, mi ojo interior ha visto que haríamos adivinación amorosa.**

Aquello no le gusto en absoluto a Harry, que ya tenia algo de experiencia en ese tema, si tan solo fuera verdad lo que Ginny le había predicho… pero él no creía en la adivinación, así que no era más que una idiotez que estuviera pensando en eso.

"_- **Vamos Harry** - le decía Ginny - **es para mi trabajo de adivinación, pruébalo.**_

_**- No Ginny, sabes que no creo en ello.**_

**_- Solo para que yo apruebe_** _- le seguía intentando convencer - **es para saber el nombre de tu futura esposa y su profesión.**_

**_- No_** _- seguía negándose a una Ginny que se había colado en la habitación de los chicos._

_- **Vamos Harry, te has estado riendo de lo que me ha salido a mi, así que ahora te toca a ti** - le dijo Ron._

_- **¡Oh! Vamos Ron. Ya te he dicho que sale durante la noche, que a ti te haya parecido ver un libro y a Mione…**_

**_- ¡Cállate!_** _- grito un Ron totalmente ruborizado._

_- **Anda, dame el huevo** - y Harry partió el huevo y lo echo dentro de un vaso con agua._

_- **¡A ver!** - dijo Ron tirándose encima para ver - **que mala suerte que se te haya partido la yema…**_

_**- Y ahora Harry tira el zapato…**_

_**- Ginny… eso es todavía más ridículo que lo anterior.**_

_**- Mi zapato ha señalado hacia los dormitorios de las chicas…**_

_**- Pero si no le pides para salir a Hermione dudo mucho que esto se cumpla.**_

**_- Harry. Tira. El. Zapato. Ahora._** _- y así Harry tiro el zapato con tanta energía justo en el momento en que Neville entraba que salió disparado y se fue escaleras abajo._

**_- Parece ser Harry que tu futura esposa esta hacia abajo_** _- y todos se echaron a reír_"

Y sin contar que en la mañana Ginny había creído ver estrellas y un caldero en la forma que había adoptado el huevo por la noche. Y a Ron tampoco las cosas le estaban saliendo muy bien con Hermione.

Ni siquiera sabía porque demonios estaba pensando en eso, quizás era que en el fondo quería tener a alguien para celebrar este día. E intento estar atento a las estupideces que soltaba Ron sobre lo que veía en el humo de la vela.

* * *

La hora de comer llego no demasiado rápido. Las risitas nerviosas de las chicas no dejaban de oírse y Ron parecía igual de distraído que Hermione. Esta última había aceptado al final ir con Ron al baile aunque Neville seguía intentando que la chica se desdijera y aceptara ir con él.

**- Neville, yo se lo pedí primero, así que perdiste esta batalla.**

**- Pero no la guerra.**

Por suerte Hermione estaba atenta a la conversación que mantenía con Ginny, Lavander y Parvati, y no los había oído porque de lo contrario esa noche ninguno hubiese ido con ella. Si había algo que Hermione odiara es que la trataran entre ellos como un objeto a ganar, y eso les había valido más de una bofetada.

- **Hola Harry** - dijo una voz empalagosa a su espalda.

Harry se volvió incomodo en su asiento. Allí estaba Cho Chang intentando, quizás no por última vez, ir con él al dichoso baile. Desde que este se había anunciado había estado insinuándose a Harry y al ver que este no le hacia el más mínimo caso fue directamente a pedírselo.

* * *

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no presagiaba nada bueno, imposible con el profesor Snape de aquel humor. Así que nadie se sorprendió cuando vieron el hechizo que habían de practicar, era la más difícil del libro. Y tampoco salieron bien parados del reparto de asientos, Harry estaba rodeado de Slytherins, y para variar tenia al maldito Malfoy a su lado.

La clase estaba resultando un caos con Snape bajando continuamente puntos a Gryffindor, y respirando en la nuca de sus alumnos, incluso los Slytherins estaban nerviosos.

La ronda de Snape acababa de pasar y se dirigía hacia el lugar que estaba ocupado por Neville y Dean, cuando Harry oyó caerse alguna cosa a su lado al suelo. De reojo vio a Goyle agacharse a buscar una varita y se la daba a Malfoy. Y este agradecido se inclinaba hacia un lado y depositaba un beso en la boca de aquel gigante.

Harry ya no miraba disimuladamente. Era una imagen demasiado grotesca. Aquel ser enorme que era Goyle siendo besado durante unos segundos por otro con apariencia de ángel. Y después cada uno volvió a lo suyo, y Harry intento concentrarse en su hechizo.

Pero solo intento concentrarse porque no podía quitarse de su cabeza aquella imagen. Draco Malfoy no era ningún ángel aunque tuviera la apariencia, tenía la mente de un demonio, y eso se demostraba en la cantidad de líos en los que los había metido en este ultimo curso, no le perdonaba que su padre estuviera en Azkaban, ni que al final del curso pasado le hubieran convertido en una gigantesca babosa en el tren. Había hecho los últimos meses de la vida de Harry un autentico infierno.

Y a Harry le parecía absurdo lo mucho que se humillaban los demás por un beso de ese demonio, un beso no era para tanto, no entendía esa humillación, él no la iba a hacer según que cosas por ganarse un nuevo beso de Cho, sobretodo por lo pesada que era últimamente. La cuestión era que había visto incluso a una Ravenclaw arrodillarse a besarle los pies delante de todo el mundo, y a cambio solo un beso. Harry estaba seguro que todos estaban locos, el beso que se dio con Cho no le pareció gran cosa, en realidad le había dejado totalmente indiferente.

Podría ser que las chicas le encontrasen atractivo, incluso los chicos, porque por allí donde el rubio pasaba se oían comentarios acerca de eso (incluso Ginny había comentado que era el chico más guapo de Hogwarts), pero no era para llevarle los libros e ir detrás de él como un perrito, o para que gente como Parkinson le sacase la túnica si tenia calor, o le acomodase la bufanda si tenia frío.

* * *

La verdad es que la fiesta estaba resultando tal y como Harry se esperaba, un asco. Todos sabían que él odiaba bailar, pero muchas chicas se habían acercado a él para pedírselo, y él las seguía rechazando. Y ellas seguían yendo. ¡Algunas incluso habían comprado bombones con forma de corazón para él! Y el allí sentado, amargado, mientras veía a sus dos amigos bailar, comiendo alguno de los bombones que no había podido rechazar.

Así que cogiendo la caja de chocolates se dispuso a salir, aunque todavía no sabía a donde ir. Salio del Gran Comedor, y tuvo el deseo de salir afuera, a que le diera el aire y pudiera tranquilizarse después de tan nefasto día.

Sus pies le llevaron directamente al lago, como si un imán le atrajera, con la nieve en los tobillos y dificultándole el andar. Era bonito, había luna creciente, con lo cual se veía razonablemente para ser de noche. Se detuvo para colocarse un hechizo sobre su túnica para que aguantara el calor, porque estaban en febrero y estaba todo nevado, incluso el lago estaba helado. Y encima de él toda una bóveda de estrellas.

**- Vaya Potter, has dejado a tus admiradoras solas.**

Allí sentado encima de la nieve (debía haber hecho algún tipo de hechizo porque no de hundía) estaba Draco Malfoy. Le miraba con toda la superioridad que tenía y con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Con un grácil movimiento se puso de pie y se acerco hasta Harry. Este tenía la varita en su mano por si el otro le atacaba.

- **¿Bombones?** - dijo fijándose en lo que Harry llevaba en la mano. - **¿Qué demonios haces con unos bombones?**

**- ¿Acaso no te han regalado a ti?** - Harry miraba a esa cara inexpresiva, aunque dedució que no sabía de lo que hablaba - **En San Valentín se regalan chocolates.**

**- Ya** - dijo desinteresadamente y se volvió a sentar, realmente debía de llevar algún hechizo en los zapatos porque no había dejado ni una sola huella en la nieve.

- **Así que al Gran Malfoy no le han regalado bombones** - dijo en tono de burla - **eso es que nadie le quiere** - la mirada que Malfoy le lanzo le congelo la sangre - **¿Por qué no estas dentro celebrando San Valentín? Es sabido de sobras que tienes muchas amantes.**

**- No celebro estupidas fiestas muggles**

**- Claro, Draco Malfoy no quiere tener nada que ver con nada muggle, aunque sea una fiesta.**

**- Exactamente, bastante han contaminado ya.**

**- ¡Serás…! Tú y tu odio contra los muggles.**

**- Porque habría de celebrar una fiesta muggle si las fiesta que son propias de nuestro mundo las dejamos en el olvido. Dime Potter ¿sabes que es el Imbolc?** - y ante la negativa del chico continuo - **es una fiesta típica de magos, que se tendría que haber celebrado a principios de este mes, ni siquiera sabes lo más básico de nuestra cultura y de nuestras tradiciones. ¿Y tu te llamas mago? Gente como tu amiguita sangresucia viene aquí con sus estupidas costumbres y lo contaminan todo.**

**- ¡No es verdad!**

**- ¿Ah no? Con sus estupidas leyes a favor de los muggles y la absolutamente estupida clase de Estudios Muggles ¡Los magos saben más acerca de los muggles que acerca de ellos mismos! Se han perdido muchas cosas por culpa de los sangressucias, y nadie hace nada por recuperarlas, y menos el viejo-loco-amante-de-los-muggles.**

Harry no dijo nada. No podía decir nada. Era la primera vez que veía alguna emoción reflejada en el rostro de Malfoy. Sus ojos brillaban enfadados y su voz hacia rato que había dejado ese tono tan frío. Harry se sentó algo alejado del chico rubio sin dejar de mirarlo fascinado.

**- Y ahora están ahí, celebrando una estupida fiesta en honor a vete saber quien.**

**- A San Valentín.**

**- ¿Y quien es ese¿Qué hizo?**

**- Creo que…** - comenzó a contestar Harry pero fue cortado por el otro chico.

**- Tu lo has dicho _crees_, no lo sabes seguro, como todas las fiestas cristianas solo es una tapadera.**

**- ¿Una tapadera?**

**- Es sabido por todos, aunque parece que tu no sabes nada, que la mayoría de las fiestas cristianas lo único que hacen es disfrazar otros cultos paganos.**

**- ¿Y que disfrazan aquí?**

**- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo Potter?** - el extraño brillo en sus ojos y el tono arrastrado de su voz tendrían que haber alertado a Harry, pero estaba demasiado intrigado, con la pasión con la que Malfoy había hablado habían llegado a contagiarle haciéndole olvidar quien era realmente, y la rivalidad que había entre ellos.

**- Si.**

**- Lo que querían esconder aquí son las fiestas Lupercales, una costumbre romana, aunque hoy en día pocas personas las recuerden, y nadie las practique. A finales del siglo V, uno de esos cristianos decidió que la fiesta no era apropiada y decidió medio inventarse una leyenda con respecto a un tal Valentín que casaba parejas durante el imperio romano. Puede que tenga algo de verdad, pero resulta sospechoso que cuando instauraron la fiesta compartiera bastantes puntos en común con las Lupercales.**

**- ¿Por qué no eran apropiadas?** - una sonrisa lobuna apareció en la cara de Malfoy, mientras se comía uno de los bombones de Harry.

**- Porque aparte del ritual de inmolar una cabra, y el de la procesión de jóvenes desnudos, había una tradición de que las mujeres se sorteaban.**

**- ¿Se sorteaban?** - pregunto Harry, la curiosidad le había vencido teniendo en cuenta que no le había hecho demasiada gracia lo de sacrificar cabras - **¿Cómo esclavas?**

**- Como esclavas sexuales.**

Y con un movimiento rápido se colocó encima de Harry. Este con el impulso acabo semihundido en la nieve. Con un brazo a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry, Draco lo beso. Harry se sorprendió. Nada tenía que ver con el beso que se había dado con Cho, era como besar terciopelo, sus labios eran extremadamente suaves, y en este momento comprendió porque le llamaban el Príncipe de Slytherin y porque todos se humillaban, porque todos sus súbditos se esforzaban para complacer al rubio para que a cambio él les besara, entonces comprendió a todos aquellos que había despreciado por humillarse delante de Malfoy.

- **Esto es por los bombones** - y levantándose de la posición tan comprometida en la que estaban le dijo - **en realidad eran las mismas mujeres las que se ofrecían por todo un año y luego se volvían a sortear** - y sin decir nada más se fue dejando a Harry todavía en el paraíso.


	2. JUGANDO AL GATO Y AL RATON

**BOCCA BACIATA - boca besada**

**Disclaimer**: TODO es de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, sino puedo asegurar que Sirius estaría vivo, la Rata traidora muerta, y Harry acabaría con Draco. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

**Aviso**: es SLASH! más concretamente Harry-Draco, así que si no te gusta no sigas leyendo, no me gustaría encontrar después reviews criticándome por esto. También va a ser AU, ya que Rowling seguro que nunca juntara a Harry con Draco, no quiero ni imaginar que pasaría si lo hiciera… si siendo como son los libros ya son criticados por la Iglesia…

**Cáp. II - JUGANDO AL GATO Y AL RATÓN - o a la serpiente y al león.**

_¡Por pudor!_

_Reconoce que no profesas afecto a nadie,_

_cuando_ _conmigo mismo eres tan previsor._

_Admito, si quieres, que te estiman muchos;_

_pero_ _es muy cierto que a ninguno amas._

_William Shakespeare - Soneto X_

* * *

Harry se despertó sin haber descansado realmente. Su mente estaba atrapada en recordar una y otra vez su beso con Malfoy, dulce y amargo a la vez, quizás por el gusto a bombón de licor que ambos tenían en la boca.

Se había besado con Draco Malfoy, más claramente, Malfoy le había besado, ya que él se había quedado quieto por la sorpresa. Pero había algo que no estaba bien ¡Era un hombre! Los hombres no se iban besando por ahí, su tía siempre decía que era repugnante. Pero había visto demasiadas veces a Malfoy besar a un hombre, y ayer no le había parecido incorrecto, bueno, en aquel momento no podía pensar en nada realmente.

Ron despertó en aquel momento, pero ninguno se movió de la cama, las clases podían esperar, los dos necesitaban pensar con claridad.

- **¿Otra vez el mismo sueño Ron?** - le pregunto al fin Harry mientras se levantaba y se comenzaba a vestir.

- **Si. En esa misma isla, creo que es una isla porque solo se ve mar alrededor** - dijo sin mirar a ningún lado en concreto, sólo recordaba - **llena de manzanos. Hoy estuve a punto de comerme una de las manzanas, se veían tan jugosas… en su punto…**

- **Como siempre Ron, pensando en la** **comida** - le dijo Neville que salía en ese mismo momento del baño - **supongo que no se lo has contado a Hermione, ya que ella no cree en los sueños premonitorios.**

Y una nueva discusión comenzaba como cada mañana, pero Harry se perdió en sus pensamientos. Recordó otra vez EL BESO.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Ya no estaba seguro de si era real, de tantas veces que lo había visto en su mente, y si no fuera porque él no besaría nunca a un hombre, sabría que se había tratado de un sueño, porque había sido a la vez tan perfecto e ideal.

- **¿Tu que opinas Harry?** - y Harry miro a Ron preguntándose el porque de su pregunta.

Harry no podía imaginarse besándose con Ron, eso era asqueroso, ni con Neville. Salio disparado hacia el baño a lavarse la boca. No estaba bien, era antinatural. Quizás Cho no había sido la mujer de su vida, pero desde luego a él le gustaban las mujeres. Iba a olvidar ese beso y a actuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

**- ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? Te ves pálido.**

**- No te preocupes Ron, no es nada. Vamos a desayunar.**

* * *

Hermione los había convencido para ir a la biblioteca. En realidad Ron había aceptado enseguida, sobretodo al saber que Neville también estaría allí. Y a Harry no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar al tener todavía que entregar unos trabajos que los otros ya habían terminado, bueno no todos, Ron seguía acompañándolo por las noches para acabarlos. No le gustaba la biblioteca, le traia recuerdos no muy agradables.

El trabajo de encantamientos sobre los hechizos ilusorios ya estaba acabado, solo le faltaba el de transformaciones de minerales y el de pociones curativas. Como de costumbre decidió dejar el de pociones para lo ultimo, en el peor caso de que no lo pudiera acabar, le quedaría el día de mañana.

- **Tienes bastantes errores en el trabajo** - le decía Hermione a Ron - **no se puede transformar la plata en oro dorado, pero si en oro blanco. Y cualquier tipo de oro se puede transformar en plata y bronce, solo que después no podrás volverlos a cambiar.**

- **¿Podrías volverlo a repetir?** - le decía Ron mientras lo escribía frenéticamente en el dorso del pergamino.

**- Además te falta una parte del trabajo.**

**- Esa parte la hará Harry…**

**- Sois imposibles, y tu Harry no deberías dejarle copiar una parte del trabajo.**

**- Creo que comenzare por el de Pociones** - y se levanto para ir a buscar los libros, pero sobretodo porque no quería escuchar el sermón de Hermione.

Era sin ninguna duda la zona de la biblioteca más tranquila, no solían haber muchos alumnos a quienes les interesase realmente las pociones, y menos con el profesor que habían tenido, que no animaba a los alumnos, así que todos cogían los libros que les interesaban y se iban rápidamente, como si por estar allí se iban a volver igual de amargados que Snape su ex profesor de Pociones, y Harry no pensaba ser menos, esa zona de la biblioteca era la que menos le gustaba.

Tenia un par de libros que le había recomendado Hermione para comenzar el trabajo, pero le faltaba el de "_Pociones Para Emergencias_" que estaba en la ultima estantería, y por culpa de su baja estatura no llegaba, así que se puso de puntitas y toco el lomo del libro. Consiguió moverlo unos centímetros, así que volvió a intentarlo dando pequeños empujones.

- **_Accio_** **_Pociones Para Emergencias_** - y el libro salio volando hacia un punto detrás de Harry.

Como siempre Draco Malfoy venia con ganas de pelea, y sostenía con una mano el libro que Harry quería. Este se quedo callado mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente. La mente se le quedo en blanco mientras el chico rubio se acercaba cada vez más y posaba sus manos una a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry, justo como la noche anterior.

Y de pronto una sonrisita torcida se instalo en el rostro del Slytherin, y con un rápido movimiento tomo los otros dos libros que Harry había cogido y se fue sin perder la sonrisa triunfadora.

Harry fue resbalando por la estantería hasta se que quedo sentado en el suelo. Su respiración estaba desbocada, su pulso latía descontrolado y su mente… nada. No podía pensar en nada más que en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que le besara, y cuando fue tomando conciencia de lo que había pasado, pensó en lo mucho que odiaba a Malfoy por jugar así con él.

- **Harry** - el aludido levanto la vista pero no reconoció a quien le llamaba hasta que su mente se despejo y reconoció a esa persona. Era Ron - **¿Estas bien? No tienes que digamos muy buena cara, estas muy pálido, casi tanto como Malfoy **- a la mención de este el corazón de Harry volvió a latir rápidamente - **realmente tienes una cara horrible.**

Volvieron a las mesas, y Harry tuvo que hacer bastante teatro para que ninguno de sus tres amigos se diera cuenta que algo le pasaba. Quizás es que era muy buen actor, o quizás que tenían que acabar enseguida los ensayos, pero ninguno de los otros tres chicos le dio mayor importancia, ni siquiera Ron que lo encontró en tan patética situación. Así que con mucho esfuerzo intento concentrarse en hacer, finalmente, el trabajo de transformaciones.

* * *

Y paso un día y ya no podía esperar más para hacer el trabajo de Pociones, al día siguiente se habría de entregar, así que rezó para que Malfoy ya hubiera devuelto los libros. Fue directamente hacia las estanterías sin dejar la mochila y vio que sólo había devuelto uno.

"Pociones Para Emergencias" descansaba en la parte superior de la estantería. Esta vez ni siquiera intento cogerlo, simplemente lo invoco. Sabía que lo había devuelto para burlarse de él por no utilizar su magia para cogerlo.

Fue hacia las mesas y comenzó a hacer el trabajo o lo que podía hacer, ya que tenía muy poca información sobre el tema. Harry paso la mano por encima de una hoja, no entendía ni la mitad de lo que decía sobre como cerrar heridas.

De pronto las letras comenzaron a moverse y a cambiarse de lugar para formar un mensaje "_Si quieres los otros dos libros ven al aula de Astronomía. Ahora"._

No entendía nada. ¿Qué era esa amabilidad que mostraba al querer devolverle los dos libros¿Cómo iba a saber cual era el momento exacto en el que Harry leería el mensaje e iría? Estaba seguro que había gato encerrado. Decidió llevarse el libro y seguir haciendo la redacción en la torre de astronomía. Se levanto y registró el libro para poderlo sacar de la biblioteca.

Cuando iba a salir se encontró con que Pansy Parkinson estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta y le miraba fijamente. Era linda, con el tiempo la cara de perro que tenia se había disimulado bastante, quizás lo que más destacaba era su nariz achatada (había oído a Lavander y Parvati reírse bastantes veces por ello). No era exuberante, ni preciosa, Harry la encontraba simplemente linda con su largo cabello brillante que intentaba distraer la atención de sus otros defectos. Pero uno de sus defectos era que siempre acompañaba a Malfoy, y que le era completamente leal (que no fiel).

- **Solo esta jugando contigo** - y después de unos instantes se fue dejando aturdido porque la chica le hubiera dirigido la palabra.

Al final decidió ir, no iba a permitir que esa chica se saliera con la suya, sabía que lo quería sólo para ella.

Llego al aula de astronomía, y se decepciono al ver que no había nadie, había esperado que Malfoy ya estuviera allí. Se sentó en una de las sillas y siguió copiando del libro todo aquello que le parecía que tuviera que ir, y ni así llegaría a la distancia requerida por Snape. Suerte que por alguna de las curiosidades de la vida Malfoy le fuera a devolver los otros dos libros.

Oyó pasos y comenzó a recoger para que Malfoy no viera que ya llevaba un tiempo ahí. Oyó abrirse la puerta y decidió que esta vez no se la iba a jugar, cogió la varita y le apunto directo al pecho.

Sólo que no era Malfoy.

Era Filch.

……………………………………………………………………………

Salía asqueado del despacho del conserje, después de tantos años había conseguido abrirle un expediente, había olvidado que la torre de astronomía estaba prohibida durante el día y por las noches después de las clases.

Malfoy había vuelto a burlarse de él. Serpiente venenosa. Deseo haber hecho caso a Parkinson, pero era un buen momento para comenzar. No iba a jugar con él. Nunca más. Alguien le cogió del brazo y le empujo a un aula vacía, sabía quien era y lo iba a pagar.

**- ¿Te has divertido Malfoy?**

**- Como nunca Potter. La cara que traías ahora era de chiste.**

**- ¡Serás…¡_Stupefacy_!**

Malfoy fue empujado al fondo del aula polvorosa. Pero esto no iba a quedarse así, y contraataco, por lo cual durante bastantes minutos aquello fue un campo de batalla. Al final los dos jadeaban a cada lado de la clase.

**- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pelear contigo Potter.**

**- ¿Acaso no es lo que hacen todos los enemigos?** - le pregunto Harry.

- **¿Me consideras tu enemigo?**

**- Si** - no había ninguna duda en aquello.

Malfoy se dirigía hacia la puerta, y un momento antes de salir le envió un _expeliarmus_ que dejo a Harry tirado en el suelo y sin su varita. Entonces invocó unas cuerdas y lo ató. Volvió a entrar cerrando la puerta para que nadie viera lo que ocurría y saco de la túnica los dos libros que le faltaban reducidos, así que le aplico un _engorgio_.

**- Ahora habrá que compensarte lo mal que lo has pasado con Filch.**

Y lo beso, y lo volvió a besar. Harry ya no estaba seguro de a donde lo llevaban los besos de Malfoy, si al paraíso o al infierno. Ni estaba seguro de lo que miraban fijamente sus ojos grises. Ya no estaba seguro de nada. Quizás de que quería permanecer toda la vida así, sumergido en el acero fundido de sus ojos que lo miraban burlonamente. Y una chispa de entendimiento se prendió en la mente del moreno.

Lo mordió.

Y Malfoy se aparto rápidamente mientras un hilillo de sangre le caía por la boca.

Había visto demasiadas veces ese brillo burlón en los ojos de la gente. Era el mismo brillo que solía tener su primo mientras le humillaba, el mismo que tenían los amigos de Dudley mientras le aguantaban para pegarle, el mismo que tenían después de una clase de gimnasia, cuando él se estaba duchando y le quitaban la ropa.

**- ¿Qué crees que has hecho Potter?**

**- No dejar que juegues conmigo.**

**- ¿Y podrás resistir?** - le pregunto Malfoy sorprendido. Harry lo prefería así que la estatua de hielo que solía ser.

- **Lo probare** - dijo intentándose convencer, sobretodo teniendo al rubio mirándole ahora con total intensidad.

**- Yo no estaría muy seguro.**

**- Hay más gente que estaría encantada de recibir tus atenciones **- le dijo Harry para quitárselo de encima.

**- Pero me aburren, es más divertido jugar contigo, me atrae más, como decirlo… es más… excitante** - dijo saliendo dejando a un Gryffindor ruborizado todavía atado.

* * *

El entrenamiento de Quidditch estaba siendo extremadamente severo. La capitana Bell no hacia más que gritar el mal desempeño de sus jugadores, aunque secretamente todos opinaban que era una exagerada, (parecía ser que quien ocupase el cargo de capitán se volvía un loco obsesivo de Quidditch) al fin y al cabo habían derrotado a Hufflepuff por más de 250 puntos, e iban primeros en la clasificación, seguidos de cerca por los Slytherins. Harry gruño al comprobar que otra vez (al igual que en la ultima semana) su mente se dirigía hacia Slytherin, y más concretamente hacia su capitán.

Porque el rubio había sido elegido capitán de Slytherin, y Harry lo sabía muy bien porque desde su nombramiento Malfoy sólo había hecho que restregárselo por la cara. Ya no aguantaba más, era irracional, cinco años odiándolo, y ahora deseaba (aunque no lo admitiría nunca) que se acercaba aunque fuera para pelear. Maldita sea, Malfoy tenía razón, le estaba costando resistirse a él. Pero estaba decidido a no ser un simple muñeco en sus garras (sobretodo después de que lo dejara atado en una aula, le costo dos horas deshacer las ataduras). Esos besos lo habían llevado directamente al Éxtasis (y no precisamente a los exámenes).

**- ¡Harry¿Quieres dejar de volar distraído?** - le grito la capitana mientras se situaba a su lado y le daba una colleja.

**- ¡Eso ha dolido!**

**- Entonces concéntrate en el entrenamiento. Te ha pasado una bulder rozando varias veces.**

Al final consiguió atrapar la Snitch y el entrenamiento acabo. Se sentía literalmente agotado, intentar que su mente no se evadiera era cansado, continuamente pensaba en un rubio de ojos grises.

- **¡Harry¡Harry!** -dijo Colin Creevey mientras corría para encontrarlo - **¡Has estado genial¡He hecho un montón de fotos, estoy seguro de que ganaremos a Slytherin en e próximo partido!**

**- Claro Colin** - Harry no mostraba demasiado entusiasmo, estaba harto de que Colin siempre le siguiera, ya fuera en el ED para que le enseñara los nuevos hechizos o por cualquier tontería con su cámara de fotos.

**- ¡Podríamos hacer una gran pancarta con tu foto!**

**- ¡NO!**

**- ¿Eh¿Por qué no?**

**- Porque no** - no quería más bromitas de Snape sobre que se estaba pareciendo a Lockhart.

Entro en el vestuario más cansado todavía, dejando atrás a un Colin decepcionado, y se sentó mientras los otros se duchaban.

- **¡Harry!** - abrió los ojos de golpe, parecía ser que se había dormido, y Ron lo estaba llamando.

**- Me voy a duchar.**

**- ¿Te encuentras bien? Nunca te había visto tan cansado después de un entrenamiento.**

**-No he acabado de dormir bien esta semana. **

**- ¿Tiene que ver con Quien-tu-sabes?**

**- No - le respondió rápidamente Harry.**

**- Eso es bueno, oye, tengo que ir a vigilar a Hermione y Neville ¿Puedes quedarte sólo?**

**- No creo que me quede dormido en la ducha.**

- **Esto… me voy** - y Ron se fue dejando a Harry solo en los vestuarios.

Dejo el uniforme de quidditch sudado en el saco para la ropa sucia, de donde los elfos domésticos lo limpiarían, y lo dejarían en su casillero. Se cargo la escoba al hombro y cogió el camino que lo llevaría al castillo, iba a ir directamente al comedor y después a dormir, suerte que había hecho caso a Hermione y tenía los deberes hechos.

- **¡Harry!** - y enseguida alguien se le colgó de la espalda, alguien que le dio un beso justo en la nuca.

Sabía quien era, y sabía que no era quien él quería que fuera. De un brusco movimiento se saco a Cho de encima, tanto que acabo tirándola en la nieve, comenzó a tiritar de frío, y no era de extrañar: la falda era demasiado corta, no llevaba jersey, y la blusa iba abierta los dos primeros botones, y para acabarlo de rematar parecía que se le había desgastado el hechizo para mantener el calor. No tuvo más remedio que tenderle una mano para que se pudiera levantar y hacerle otro hechizo calorífico.

- ¿**No me vas a dejar tu capa como buen caballero? **- parecía ser que había vuelto a su usual pedantería.

- **No ha sido mi idea ir medio desnuda en invierno** - se notaba claramente el tono de burla, dijo comenzando a andar, estaba demasiado agotado para lidiar con la chica.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas Cho lo empujo haciendo que se cayera al suelo, y se sentó a horcajadas encima suyo dejando a Harry sorprendido por el atrevimiento. Entonces lo vio. Malfoy estaba apoyado en un árbol observándolos. Sus fríos ojos grises mirándolos sin pestañear, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Y el beso lo saco del SOC, no sabia a nada, no era a él a quien besaba. Así que la aparto y se puso de pie, y miro hacia los árboles, pero ya no estaba. No dijo ninguna palabra, ni la ayudo a levantarse, simplemente cogió su escoba y volvió al castillo. No había manera de quitársela de encima, ni había manera de olvidarse de ciertos ojos grises viéndolo mientras ella le besaba.

* * *

Esperaban para la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Todos los Gryffindors ya estaban allí, dispuestos a intentar que Snape no les quitara ningún punto y algunos Slytherins también estaban, pero siempre manteniendo prudentemente la distancia. Pero no estaba Malfoy.

Harry no estaba seguro si realmente lo había visto o había sido una mala pasada de su imaginación, porque en un momento estaba entre los árboles, y al siguiente ya no.

Enseguida lo vio aparecer por un pasillo, con su elegante porte y su distinguida manera de caminar. Se miraron durante unos segundos en que hubo una batalla de miradas. Se acerco a su grupo de Slytherins y le beso la nuca a Parkinson, justo como el día anterior Cho le había hecho a él. Tuvo que apartar la vista enseguida, su estomago se contrajo.

- **Draco…** - la voz de Pansy se escucho por el pasadizo en medio del súbito silencio que se había hecho al ver la llegada de Malfoy.

**- Ese hurón…**

**- Menudo espectáculo que esta dando Malfoy** - dijo Hermione reprovatoriamente - **pero es Prefecto y no le puedo quitar puntos.**

**- Que le ha dado…**

**- Si le viera algún profesor…**

Harry se atrevió a mirar. Parkinson tenía la espalda apoyada sobre el pecho de Malfoy que aprovechando que ella era más o menos de su altura le soplaba en la oreja. Realmente Malfoy no era hombre de una sola chica, o chico. Aunque por la cara de parkinson a la hora de entrar a la clase, y dejar de recibir las atenciones del muchacho, dejaba muy claramente que a ella le gustaría ser la única.

Parkinson era demasiado cercana a Malfoy para que se limitara solo a sus jueguecitos de dulces besitos. Harry sintió que en el fondo la entendía, ella quería tener a Malfoy solo para ella, pero ya se había resignado a tenerlo que compartir. Y cuando ella le miro supo que el numerito que había montado Malfoy, como ya sospechaba, tenía algo que ver con que Cho le besara.

Ese día fue Harry con su incapacidad para concentrarse el que hizo explotar su hechizo, y llevarse la Gran Bronca de Snape.

* * *

_Pansy se preguntaba donde demonios estaba Draco, había ido a la fiesta, seguro, era la única manera de cenar, y de esa manera el viejo manipulador de Dumbledore se aseguraba que todo Hogwarts asistia a su estupida idea de San Valentín. Pero Pansy no encontraba a Draco, y ya se estaba desesperando, necesitaba saber donde estaba, y vio la puerta principal abierta, y aunque solo fuera por probar, Pansy salio a la fria noche._

_Y lo que vio la dejo helada, Draco estaba besando a alguien en medio de la nieve, su Draco. ¿Cómo podía Draco estar besando a alguien? Y entonces se levanto y dejo a Potter en el suelo. ¡Potter!_

_Recordo_ _la primera vez que Draco la beso, tenia siete años y su madre había muerto, también había nieve, estaba todo cubierto de nieve, y Lucius la encontró, y cuando estuvieron en la Mansión Malfoy, Draco le quito la nieve de sus cabellos y la beso dulcemente en la boca._

_Draco no besaba a todo el mundo, Draco solo besaba a aquellas personas que el consideraba importantes, y Pansy no lo entendio¿de que retorcida manera podía ser Potter importante para Draco?_


	3. LOS POTTER

Bien, al fin tengo el tercer capitulo, se ha tardado, pero tenia que acabar de pulir un par de cosas, y entre las vacaciones, el volver a la facu, y esas cosas, aunque hay que hacer mención a que isobo que me puso las pilas para tenerlo listo antes.

**Disclaimer**: es de J.K.Rowling, o de quien sea, sino puedo asegurar que Sirius estaría vivo, la Rata traidora muerta, y Harry acabaría con Draco. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

**Aviso**: es SLASH! más concretamente Harry-Draco, así que si no te gusta no sigas leyendo.

**3 - LOS POTTER**

_**Amor**: 1- afecto intenso que se tiene hacia una persona, animal o cosa. 2- sentimiento intenso de atracción sexual y emocional que se tiene hacia una persona con la que se desea compartir una vida en común. _

_**Atracción**: 1- acción de atraer, acercar. 2- fuerza que atrae. 3- interés o inclinación hacia alguien o algo. 4- persona, animal o cosa que atrae. _

_**Atraer**: 1- acercar y retener un cuerpo a otro debido a sus propiedades físicas. 2- traer hacia si, hacia alguien o algo que personas, animales o cosas acudan a él. 3- provocar, traer consigo una cosa o ser causa de ella. 4- despertar interés, agradar._

_**Deseo**: 1- sentimiento intenso que tiene una persona por conseguir una cosa. 2- cosa que origina en una persona un deseo intenso por conseguirla. 3- ganas de tener relaciones sexuales con una persona._

_Diccionario Anaya de la lengua española._

* * *

- **Hermione ¿Estas enamorada?** - a la chica se le cayo la pluma encima de su pergamino y lo mancho todo de tinta - **¿Ha sido Ron quien te ha hecho preguntarme eso?** - dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras recogía el desastre.

- **No** - dijo Harry bajito.

- **Entonces Harry ¿a que viene esta pregunta?** - pero enseguida dulcifico su voz - **por si no lo has visto estamos en la biblioteca, y no es el lugar mas adecuado para hablar de esto, además son casi de las nueve de la noche**

**- Es que…**

**- supongo que es por Cho** - dijo Hermione equivocadamente (pero claro, como ella iba a saber que en los últimos tiempos Harry se había estado besando con Malfoy) - **supongo que no estas seguro de lo que sientes por ella.**

**- Ehh… si que es eso.**

**- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Cho?** - dijo interesada.

- **No lo se, odio cuando se acerca y me hace enojar, cuando se atreve a besarme para pasar el rato, y a la vez odio cuando esta lejos, con otras personas, y me provoca cuando les toca, y cuando…**

**- tranquilo Harry** - durante su discurso el chico había ido aumentando su tono de voz- **no sabia que Cho tenia ese carácter. Dices que la odias, no creo que eso sea amor¿Qué te gusta de ella?**

**- Nada** - dijo tajantemente.

**- Entonces Harry¿Cuál es el problema? Solo ignórala…**

**- Es hora de cerrar la biblioteca, dejen los libros en el lugar adecuado, o regístrenlos para podérselos llevar a sus salas Comunes** - decía la Señora Pince, aunque eran pocos los alumnos que aun permanecían allí. Hermione dejo sus libros y salieron mientras se cerraba la biblioteca.

- **No entiendo que hacías en la biblioteca si no tenias ningún trabajo que acabar** - le dijo Harry mientras caminaban.

**- He de estudiar, te recuerdo que quienes tengan las mejores notas este año, serán los premios anuales… además te hacia compañía, Ron y Neville andan castigados por haber agredido a Malfoy.**

**- Es verdad, te volvió a llamar sangresucia** - en resumen Hermione lo estaba acompañando porque no tenia a nadie mas con quien estar, Ginny y ella se habían distanciado bastante durante este curso, y Lavander y Parvati volvían a no hablarle por haber despreciado a la profesora de adivinación, igualmente nunca habían sido muy cercanas.

- **Mejor dejemos el tema de Malfoy y volvamos al de Cho** - que al fin y al cabo era el mismo tema

**- ¿Al de Cho?** - dijo Harry confundido.

**- A tu amor odio con ella.**

**- ah! Eso con… ella.**

**- simplemente tienes que ignorar sus tontos jueguecitos que me has descrito, si quiere algo serio contigo dejara de coquetear con los demás.**

**- ¿y si no quiere algo serio?**

**- Entonces no pierdas tiempo con ella.**

- **¿perder el tiempo con quien?** - dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y rápidamente se giraron para encontrarse con Parkinson.

- **Nada que te importe** - le dijo Hermione secamente.

- **No creo que deje de coquetear** - y la sonrisa de la Slytherin se hizo mas intensa al notar la incomodidad de Harry.

- **lo mío con CHO no tiene porque importarte.**

**- Tienes razón, lo tuyo con CHANG no me importa, pero tu…**

**- vamos Hermione** - dijo Harry cogiendo a su amiga de la manga y llevándosela.

- **Por cierto Granger, tus dos amores están en la enfermería, se han pegado entre si… por ti… si yo fuera tu (y doy gracias a que no lo soy) me quedaría con los dos, quizás los dos juntos sean mas inteligentes** - pero Hermione no la escuchaba, se había ido corriendo a la enfermería - **Bueno, nos hemos quedado solos Potter. **

**- Adiós Parkinson **- dijo dando media vuelta y yéndose.

- **Los Malfoys son magos oscuros desde hace mucho tiempo, solo juega contigo¡Vamos Potter! Es ridículo que un Potter piense ni siquiera en ello, Draco es el heredero del legado Malfoy, y tú eres el último Potter vivo.**

**- No entiendo que tiene que ver que yo sea un Potter en todo este asunto.**

**- ¿No lo sabes? Oh ¡No lo sabes!** - y una risa cristalina salio de la boca de la rubia - **de todas las familias de magos que hay los Potter son…** - Harry esperaba ansioso la respuesta, nunca se había preocupado de su familia más allá de sus padres y de si tenia algún pariente vivo - **los magos blancos por excelencia, son de esas pocas familias donde nunca ha habido magos oscuros, hace un siglo un Potter daba clases aquí, y fue el impulsor de que la asignatura de magia oscura fuera eliminada de Hogwarts. Además de que sois una sucesión de aurores, tus padres lo fueron, tus abuelos también lo fueron, y creo que desde que se fundaron los aurores ha habido alguien de tu familia ocupando algún cargo de importancia.**

**- ¿De verdad?** - pregunto Harry incrédulo, no se lo podía creer.

- **No es casualidad que el señor tenebroso fuera detrás de tus padres, no me puedo creer que no sepas nada de tu familia.**

**- La pregunta es ¿Cómo lo sabes tú?**

**- Conocete a ti mismo, y conoce al enemigo. Soy una Slytherin, y por lo visto se mas cosas de ti que tu mismo** - y volvió a reír **- haz caso a Granger y no pierdas tiempo jugando con él** - dijo seria **- espero que hayas entendido lo que te quería decir.**

**- No te creo, Hermione no me dijo nada de que mi familia estaba metida en la educación en Hogwarts, eso debería salir en Historia de Hogwarts. **

**- No sale en ese estupido libro, a nadie le haría mucha gracia que haga solo 100 años que Hogwarts dejo de enseñar magia oscura, incluso tu queridísimo director debió de estudiar esa asignatura. Cuando tu… cuando el Señor Tenebroso… hace 15 años cuando…**

**- Cuando le vencí por primera vez **- dijo Harry al ver que la chica no podía decirlo, suponía que era porque admitir que Harry había vencido a Voldemort podría traerle problemas.

- **Cuando paso eso, y la era oscura acabo, muchas cosas cambiaron, Historia de Hogwarts se altero haciendo un libro demasiado optimista, ni siquiera se mencionaba que se había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos, y que una chica había muerto aunque todas las personas que estaban allí lo sufrieron, y que fue una noticia importante en los periódicos. Las viejas ediciones de Historia de Hogwarts se quemaron, y ni una sola quedo en Hogwarts, solo en algunos lugares quedaron estas viejas copias (uno de estos lugares fue donde yo crecí), también ciertas ediciones de el Profeta desaparecieron, ni siquiera en la Biblioteca Mágica Nacional quedan.**

**- ¡Es verdad, no se menciona que Myrtle murió!** - exclamo Harry asombrado.

- **Quizás dentro de 50 años y dependiendo de cómo acabe la guerra, y quien haya sido el vencedor ni siquiera se mencione que fue abierta en nuestro segundo año, o se exagere demasiado, y quizás ni se te mencione.**

**- Depende de cómo acabe la guerra…** - pero Parkinson ya había dado la vuelta y se alejaba.

* * *

Harry se sentía mal.

Era agobiante y opresivo estar en la biblioteca.

Estar en la biblioteca un sábado tan de mañana no le gustaba, y menos cuando le recordaba cosas de las que era mejor no acordarse.

Pero se había decidido, iba a investigar sobre su familia, no podía ser que todos supieran más sobre él sobre él mismo. Ya le había pasado en su primer año, cuando Hermione le había dicho que su padre jugaba a Quidditch.

Fue a la sección de historia, esperaba que esos libros dijeran la verdad, porque todo lo que le había dicho Parkinson le había dejado algo afectado, por lo fácil que se podía mentir, y él mismo lo había comprobado el año pasado cuando el Profeta mintió sobre su estado mental y muchos lo creyeron.

Los estantes se elevaban hasta el techo, tan altos, tan llenos de libros. Y allí solo se oía la respiración de Harry, tan pausada, las estanterías casi se tocaban entre si, tan estrechas, tan asfixiantes.

Soplo sobre el lomo de un libro, y una capa de polvo salio volando, ahora se podía leer el titulo "Las vanguardias mágicas. El arte del S. XX". Nada que le interesara. Limpio el siguiente lomo, y el siguiente, y el siguiente.

Al final encontró un libro en que la historia de los Potter podría estar "_Las familias antiguas. De la A a la Z"_

Siguió mirando para ver si había algún otro libro que le pudiese interesar, quito el polvo de unos cuantos libros mas, pero nada referente a lo que el quería.

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a huir de allí, cuando un libro capto su atención, ni siquiera sabia el porque, era como todos los otros, encuadernación marrón y muy sucio.

Quiso quitarle el polvo, pero la poner un dedo sobre el libro, este se estremeció, algo raro en un libro, así que Harry simplemente soplo dejando cierta distancia con el libro.

Nada que le interesase, pero de alguna forma, había algo… así que cogió y se llevo "_recopilación de leyendas_" y se dispuso a irse sin ninguna demora más, sentía que se ahogaba de estar entre esas estanterías.

La Señora Pince le autorizo a llevarse los dos libros, y salio con paso apresurado.

Se recargo contra una pared, hacia tiempo que no se sentía así, los recuerdos habían vuelto a él, esa biblioteca era tan silenciosa, tan oscura, igual que aquella.

Nunca más volvería a la biblioteca un sábado por la mañana, cuando casi no había gente.

Un poco ya mas repuesto comenzó a caminar, todavía sin saber el lugar a donde se dirigía, no le apetecía su Sala Común, que estaría en plena ebullición y él necesitaba tranquilidad, quizás la Sala de los Menesteres, así que se dirigió allí.

* * *

Se acomodo entre los cojines y cogió el libro de las familias mágicas, era una especie de diccionario que tenia los apellidos ordenados alfabéticamente.

Suspiro y abrió la portada, sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago, el mismo que tenia cuando se encontraba con Malfoy, una mezcla de desasosiego, titubeos, inseguridad y excitación.

Volvió a suspirar y contó hasta a diez, tenia que enfrentarse a saber de donde venia, que decía el libro de sus padres, abuelos, y el resto de personas a las que consideraría familia.

"_Los Potter_

_La primera vez que se oye hablar de este linaje es en 663 cuando Tybalt Potter vence a uno de los magos del reino de Mercia que querían conquistar a los lundonenses. Los sajones de Londres, que se habían mantenido independiente, resistieron hasta que Wulfhera el monarca de Mercia los aplasto. Tybalt Potter huyo con su hijo pequeño._

_Se volvió a saber de ellos cuando lucharon contra el cristianismo que Agustin de Canterbury (llamado también por los muggles San Agustin) infundía desde 596. El cristianismo iba contra de las tradiciones mágicas celtas que tan arraigadas estaban en aquella época._

_Muchos magos fueron salvados por los Potter durante el periodo de tiempo que duro la inquisición, y ofrecían su castillo como refugio a estos magos, y a sus hijos. Estos magos les servían solo a cambio de lugar para dormir y comer, junto a los elfos domésticos, y si querían podían irse._

_Cuando se creo el Ministerio, y la democracia se instalo en la sociedad mágica Arnold Potter fue el primer Jefe de Aurores, sustituyéndole tiempo después Horace Potter, su hijo. Otro de sus hijos Wyatt Potter trabajo en Hogwarts como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y durante 5 años fue director de esta institución._

_El actual jefe de aurores Winfred Potter ayudo a Albus Dumbledore en su lucha contra Grindelwald, y atrapo a su mano derecha Aegeon Anthipolus, y a muchos de sus fieles seguidores._

_El último Potter de quien se tiene constancia acaba de nacer, y lo han llamado James."_

Dios, le estaba doliendo la cabeza, con razón esperaban todos que él fuera el salvador, si su familia se había sacrificado tantas veces para salvar a la comunidad mágica. Pero no estaba muy seguro de ser como ellos, magos blancos por pura vocación, porque ellos querían, no por las circunstancias, como él.

Por mucho que tuviera estos pensamientos no creía en la magia oscura, le causaba repulsión, bastantes veces la había recibido en si para no tener sentimientos negativos sobre ella. Quizás fuera eso, o quizás fuera que su sangre indicaba que debía sentir aversión a ella.

Decidió dejar este libro y coger el otro, al menos para distraerse. Así que se comenzó a leer la introducción.

"_Recopilación de Leyendas._

_Hay diferentes leyendas sobre todas las familias, algunas de lo mas curiosas, algunas de familias que desafiaron a los dioses y fueron malditas a morir jóvenes hasta que la familia se extinguió, y otras de familias que fueron malditas a servir y proteger a otras eternamente y que cuando el protegido es herido, las lesiones pasan a los malditos._

_Pero no trataremos estas leyendas, sino las que son comunes en todos, como la de Merlín, Morgaine y el Rey Arthur (Rey mágico que los muggles se atribuyen, todo y que en su historia no hay ningún rey que se llame así) tres de los magos más poderosos de la Antigüedad."_

- **Vaya Potter, así que te has escondido aquí** - y Harry dejo de leer el libro sobresaltado para encontrarse a Malfoy mirándolo desde la puerta. El cosquilleo se hizo presente en su estomago.

**- No estoy escondido, simplemente leo.**

**- ¿De verdad¿Y esperas que me lo crea?** - le pregunto irónicamente mientras entraba en la habitación **- ¿entonces porque no has bajado a comer?**

Pero Harry ya no lo escuchaba, su mente estaba analizando la figura que tenia delante de él. Era hermosa y perfecta, y Harry se pregunto si seria cierto aquello de que las cosas demasiado perfectas aburren, imaginaba que era posible, pero el carácter de Draco Malfoy era otra cosa, nada salía perfectamente si el rubio estaba por el medio.

El corazón de Harry comenzó a palpitar más fuerte mientras veía a Malfoy fruncir el ceño, incluso así era hermoso, sin embargo Harry comprendió que no era amor, que era simple atracción, excitación, deseo. No habían mariposas en el estomago de Harry, sino desafío al reto que Malfoy era, y siempre había sido así.

- **¿Me escuchas Potter? Me aburro**

**- ¿Y por qué me tendría que importar eso a mi?**

**- Porque me vas a divertir** - dijo Draco sentándose demasiado cerca de Harry.

- **¿Y como?** - dijo Harry no muy seguro y separándose un poco del otro.

- **Besándome** - y no le dio tiempo a replicar ya que Malfoy ya estaba encima suyo devorándole.

* * *

_Harry corrió y corrió, y se escondió en el único lugar en que su primo no lo buscaría, ese gordo nunca entraría allí._

_La biblioteca._

_Era un lugar tranquilo en el que ningún niño entraba, pero Harry no se podía considerar un niño, puesto que no hacia las cosas que hacían los niños._

_No jugaba con juguetes._

_No cantaba con su madre._

_No reía con los otros niños._

_No tenia amigos con lo que hablar de los deberes que les habían puesto, ni con los que caminar de vuelta a clase, ni hacia travesuras con ellos._

_Pero Harry no creía que los necesitase, él estaba bien allí en la biblioteca, solo, como había estado toda su vida, entre aquellas montañas de libros que él se apuraba a devorar._

_Le gustaba leer, y le gustaba la biblioteca, su tranquilidad, su soledad, allí estaba completamente solo, no como en la escuela en que estaba realmente solo mientras oía las risas de sus compañeros._

_Realmente la biblioteca era su paraíso particular, no tenia a nadie que le pegase y tenia los libros que le contaban maravillosas historias de indios y vaqueros, de piratas, de magos, también había de espadachines, y de venganzas. En ellas habían bellas historias sobre amistad y amor, y Harry olvidaba cuando las leía que estaba completamente solo._

_Pero realmente lo estaba. _

_Y siempre lo estaría._

_Aunque a veces soñaba, en que tenía amigos, en que reía con ellos, en que la soledad no lo encontraba cada mañana al despertar, en que no tenía que huir a la biblioteca._


	4. ABURRIMIENTO

**Aviso: a partir de aquí es posible que se hagan referencias al sexto libro, pero no estará basado en él, apareceran algunos personajes que salen en él, algunos hechizos o alguna referencia a hechos pasados (de los que no tienen ninguna importancia), no creo que puedan ser considerados Spoilers. Y recordar que esto es Slash.**

Bien, en este capitulo ya se desarrolla el jueguecito que se traen Draco y Harry, y es algo especial, porque cumplo 20 años, y me ha apetecido colgarlo hoy.

Y soy consciente de que el capitulo es bastante corto.

**4 - ABURRIMIENTO**

_Los besos son como confidencias, uno sigue a otro._

_Denis Diderot_

**

* * *

**

Harry llego algo temprano a la clase especial que tenía con Dumbledore, no era de extrañar ya que había tenido Herbologia con los Hufflepuffs, donde Hannah Abbott había rociado con ácido las plantas sensitivas que estaban estudiando.

Cuando la profesora las enseño, a Harry le gustaron, porque las acariciabas y cerraban sus hojas y sus flores con mucha gracia. Pero echarle ácido a una planta que siente no era lo más inteligente, las hojas se habían caído y sus ramas se habían convertido en unos terribles látigos de los que toda la clase tuvo que huir, y el ultimo comentario de la profesora Sprout había devaluado totalmente su opinión sobre estas plantas, que resultaron ser parientes cercanas del Sauce Boxeador.

El profesor Dumbledore no estaba en la oficina y Harry se dedico a curiosear. Siempre le habían gustado los extraños cachivaches de plata que soltaban humo, y siempre se había preguntado para que servían.

Habían unas estanterías llenas de libros sobretodas las materias, y algunos en idiomas indeterminados que eran claramente mágicos, aunque los de Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras eran los que más abundaban.

Se sorprendió al ver entre tanto libro serio una copia de "_recopilación de leyendas_" y se pregunto si Dumbledore creía en las leyendas que habían allí dentro, algunas eran muy fantasiosas, pero entonces Harry rió, y se pregunto si habría algo imposible para la magia, quien sabe, quizás algunas de las leyendas de allí eran realmente ciertas.

Luego recordó la monótona voz del profesor Binns "_me ocupo de los hechos, señorita Granger, no de los mitos ni de las leyendas_" y también a Hermione protestando _"¿no tienen siempre las leyendas una base real?"_

**- ¿algo que te interese Harry?** - y este salto, nunca entendería como podía Dumbledore moverse con tanto sigilo (y más a su edad)

- **Lo siento, profesor, yo solo… eh… ¿las leyendas son ciertas?** - y algo en los ojos de Dumbledore cambio, se torno nostálgico.

**- Buena parte de ellas lo son. Antes de que se recopilasen en el siglo XVIII eran transmitidas oralmente, y a veces se solían exagerar, es por eso que hay tantas versiones de una misma leyenda.**

**- ¿Y la verdadera?**

**- En todas hay algo de verdadero, a veces se alteraba el principio, otras el final, así que pueden haber leyendas en que una buena parte sea cierta y otra no, y en otras era al revés, pero no se puede saber ciertamente que es lo que realmente paso, pero en los hechos en que todas coinciden…esos son casi seguros que pasaron.**

**- ¿incluso la parte en la que Arthur tuvo que sacar una espada clavada en una piedra?**

**- Si, incluso esa. Pero será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar porque debes hacerte fuerte, muy fuerte para… mejor comencemos. Hoy te enseñare las variaciones del hechizo _Protego: protexo, protegus, reflago_.**

* * *

Estaba aburrido, ni siquiera tenía ganas de subir a la escoba y dar una vuelta, era una de esas tardes tediosas en que la nieve cae lentamente, y el fuego de la Sala Común llameaba a más no poder.

Harry no sabia que hacer, estaba solo allí mientras escuchaba a medias las conversaciones de la gente.

Solo.

Hermione estaba con Ron y Neville en la biblioteca, y no tenia ningunas ganas de escuchar los continuaos flirteos de los dos chicos con la chica, ni sus eternas luchas entre ellos. Seamus estaría con Dean, quizás intentando que Slughorn se fijase en ellos. Aborrecia a Lavander y Parvati, con sus risitas tontas y su permanente sonrisa de que todo va bien. No tenia ganas de estar con Ginny que siempre estaba rodeada de chicos y menos con Colin, que últimamente no le dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, siempre tan efusivo, tan pesado.

Los alumnos comenzaron a dejar la calida Sala Común para encaminarse a cenar, así que con hastío se levanto y se coló entre unos de primero para salir por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

El frío calaba hasta los huesos incluso en el interior de Hogwarts, y pero Harry no tenia ganas de caminar más rápidamente, así que mientras algunos chicos corrían para llegar antes a comer él se quedo solo en el pasadizo.

De pronto vio algo que le hizo olvidar el estado de animo en que estaba, su mente se conecto y se concentro en ello, el aburrimiento se desvanecía.

Una maravillosa distracción venia hacia él.

Un rubio caminaba despreocupadamente por el pasillo, un halo blanco salía de su boca al respirar, la misma boca que le había besado.

El interés hervía en su estomago, y el furor de un nuevo enfrentamiento se hizo presente cuando Draco alzo los ojos y le sonrió sabiendo que dominaba la partida.

Pero estaba equivocado.

Harry le cogió de la corbata y lo aplasto contra la pared.

**- ¿Eres violento Po…**

Pero no pudo acabar la pregunta porque Harry aplasto sus labios contra los de él, besándolo torpemente. Le gustaba el sabor de los labios de Draco, a cerezas y a esas maravillas.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido¡Potter le estaba besando habiendo tomado él la iniciativa! Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle las reacciones de Potter, era incitante nunca saber como iba a responder a sus provocaciones, a veces se ponía tan furioso que llegaban a las varitas, otras le respondía de tal manera que parecía un Slytherin.

Draco ondulo su cuerpo para acercarlo más a Potter, y vio como este solo lo apresaba mas contra la pared, había esperado que se retirara avergonzado ¡pero si besaba como un primerizo! Estaba seguro que no había tenido más acción que con la aprovechada de Chang y los besos que Draco le había dado,

Draco paso los brazos por la estrecha cintura de Potter y se pego totalmente a él, era provocador lo mal que besaba Potter, pero con algunos besos más y seria delicioso.

* * *

_Era la hora de dormir, y aquel pequeño niño rubio corría escaleras arriba compitiendo con su hermano para ver quien llegaba antes a la habitación._

_Las escaleras crujían, como toda la casa, que era muy, muy vieja, como aquella familia, su linaje se registraba hasta el Renacimiento, y ellos estaban muy orgullosos de ello._

_- **No corráis niños** - decía su madre al verlos pasar por su lado, era bastante hermosa, con su cabello dorado recogido en un severo moño, y su blanca piel destacaba con las negras vestiduras que debía llevar debido al luto que guardaba por su marido muerto tres años antes. Su cara estaba envejecida prematuramente y no solía reír, habían sido unos años duros para ella al tener que criar a los dos pequeños._

_El pasadizo de madera también crujía, y parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento, pero solo lo parecía porque en aquella casa vivían unos magos, unos de muy ricos, sangrepuras además, y el cabeza de familia era el Ministro del recién creado Ministerio de Magia._

_Los magos se habían revuelto contra su rey, y habían negado la monarquía y por ello se creo el Ministerio, aunque seguía siendo lo mismo, los ricos y sangrepuras gobernaban, tenían los más altos cargos, mientras que los nacidos de muggles tenían pequeños trabajos en lo más bajo de la escala jerárquica._

_Que su abuelo fuera el Primer Ministro de la historia hacia que esos niños estuvieran muy orgullosos de ser quien eran, pero no era solo por eso, la mano de hierro que dirigía actualmente a los magos se transformaba al llegar a su casa._

_Adoraba a sus dos nietos, pero sobretodo a su heredero, el más grande, de gran agudeza mental y piadosa moralidad. El pequeño, de apenas cinco años, no tenia la mente todo lo clara que quería su abuelo, y solía mezclar ingredientes de cocina con los de Pociones a pesar de la vigilancia constante que tenia la institutriz._

_Le gustaba contarles historias antes de dormir, leyendas, para que algún día fueran tan grandes magos como lo fueron aquellos de la antigüedad, y les transmitía toda esa pasión, sobretodo al grande que amaba al igual que él esas leyendas._

_- **Yo llegue primero, Aber** - dijo el más grande._

_**- No es verdad Albus.**_

_Pero sin más discusiones se cambiaron y se pusieron el pijama mientras su abuelo entraba ya con el libro de leyendas bajo el brazo, y se acomodaba en su butaca carmesí._

_Y comenzó la leyenda donde la había dejado el día anterior, mientras Aberforth Dumbledore cerraba los ojos dispuesto a dormir y Albus Dumbledore se acomodaba en su mullida cama para escuchar atentamente como Arthur se enfrentaba a su hijo Mordred. _


	5. APUESTAS

Bien, no voy a poder responder reviews por no se que regla de fan fiction, pero os agradezco mucho el haberlos dejado: a nightcrawler, gaby kinomoto, liwk, Sher Jo, y a osaderio.

Somos a fin de semana, el fin de semana del salón del manga de Barcelona, estoy entusiasmada, mejor dejemos el tema y que comience el capitulo, espero que os guste.

5 - APUESTA

_En el amor y en la guerra todo vale._

El Gran comedor bullía de emoción, los gritos y las risas no paraban de oirse, al igual que el sonido de los cubiertos al chocar contra el plato, y un chico entro, y se sentó sonriente en su mesa. Sus amigos lo miraban curiosos, mientras que una chica al otro lado le miraba sospechosamente.

**- Has llegado un poco tarde para cenar, ya se han acabado las berenjenas rellenas -** le dijo Ron mientras se servia un poco mas de puré de verduras.

- **Me entretuve por el camino** - y trato de ocultar su euforia, y es que de alguna manera le costaba mantenerse serio.

- **¿Algo de importancia?** - le pregunto Hermione mientras dejaba la servilleta en su sitio.

- **Mmm, no** - aunque la sonrisa volvió a aflorar en su rostro, e hizo que la chica le mirara intentando descifrar el significado de esta.

- ¡**Harry¡Harry!** - y Colin apareció por detrás suyo para mirarlo con adoración - **Pasado mañana es el partido contra Slytherin, estoy seguro de que ganaras, lastima que en el sorteo os tocara jugar a final de febrero contra esas serpientes, seguro que harán trampa.**

**- Seguro** - aunque el tono de voz indicaba que estaba distraído. Se preguntaba como iba a jugar contra Malfoy, seguro que lo provocaba de alguna manera obscena.

- **¿Me escuchas?**

**- Si Colin**

**- Largo niñito** - le dijo Ron despidiéndolo con la mano, a lo que solo pudo darse la vuelta y patear mentalmente al entrometido pelirrojo - **mira que llega a ser pesado, nunca pensé que se podría volver mas insoportable que en segundo, pero creo que me equivoque.**

**- Es tu mayor fan** - le dijo Neville metiéndose en la conversación - **respecto al partido ¿Qué estrategia usara la capitana? **- Neville era ahora golpeador en Gryffindor y solía llevar la rivalidad con ron también hasta este deporte, luciéndose en cada partido por sus espectaculares jugadas, aunque el pelirrojo le costaba todavía vencer los nervios, y solía aparecer la mañana del partido con aspecto de muerto viviente, ya que esa noche no solía dormir, y si lo hacia tenia espantosas pesadillas de arañas que jugaban a Quidditch.

**- yo ignoraría a los Slytherins, no caer en sus provocaciones** - dijo Harry intentando auto convencerse él mismo.

- **Creo que deberíamos usar técnicas evasivas** - opino Ron.

- **es una buena idea, no quiero que salgáis heridos** - hablo Lavander siempre con la sonrisa en la cara.

- **¿Cómo vas a saber si es buena idea, sino sabes de Quidditch?** - le pregunto con sorna Hermione.

- **Porque he visto como juegan los Slytherins** - le dijo Lavander con su voz empalagosamente dulce - **y creo que evitarlos en el campo esta muy bien, siempre acaba alguien en la enfermería.**

**- Somos Gryffindors, no creo que huir de ellos sea la solución.**

**- Tiene razón Neville** - y todos se giraron para ver a Katie Bell, la capitana del equipo, con el ceño fruncido y cara de preocupación - **la estrategia será ofensiva, y hablaremos de ella mañana en el entrenamiento, aquí pueden haber muchos oídos espías **- dijo algo paranoica.

- **No resultara** - negó Ron

- **aquí yo soy la capitana, que resulta además que he jugado más que tu, así que se hace lo que yo digo** - dijo la chica marchándose ofendida.

El puesto de capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor estaba maldito, cualquier persona que accediera a él se volvía un loco obsesivo de ese deporte, y planteaba los más duros y variopintos entrenamientos que uno podría imaginar.

* * *

La mañana del partido se levanto negra y con previsión de tormenta, la nieve caía copiosamente, y habían placas de hielo en el suelo, pero ninguna pequeñez así podría cancelar el partido más importante de la temporada de Quidditch. Incluso las otras dos casas lo esperaban con impaciencia, porque la rivalidad entre las dos casas era legendaria y la competencia en este partido era la más acérrima.

Cuando Harry se despertó se encontró con que toda su habitación ya estaba levantada, Dean y Seamus ya no estaban, Neville ya bajaba a comer, y Ron intentaba ponerse el uniforme al revés.

Fue a darse una ducha para despejarse, y noto que tenia punzadas en el estomago, y mientras le caía el agua encima pensaba en que no había vuelto a ver a Malfoy desde que lo había acorralado en el pasillo y él lo había besado con desespero. El nudo en su estomago se apretó más.

Y ahora se enfrentarían en el campo de juego.

Volverían a competir por la pelotita dorada.

Los dos enfrentados en el aire, sin interrupción de nadie más, que los verían sin sospechar nada. Podría mirar esos desafiantes ojos grises sin que nadie lo malinterpretara (y con razón)

Cerro de golpe el grifo y salio de la ducha atándose la toalla a la cintura. Tenia que dejar de pensar en Malfoy era lo único que hacia últimamente. Pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando vio una figura parada allí.

- **¿Qué haces aquí Colin?** - le pregunto sorprendido mientras trataba de quitar el exceso de agua de su cabello con la cabello con una toalla.

- **Quería desearte suerte.**

**- ¿Y no podías esperar a hacerlo después?** - Harry intentaba no enfadarse ni gritarle. No tenia demasiadas ganas de aguantarlo, así que se vistió rápidamente y bajo a comer. Colin lo siguió mientras lo miraba con adoración, y le iba contando sobre las fotos que iba a hacer.

* * *

El partido dio comienzo cuando el silbato de la Señora Hooch sonó y 14 escobas se elevaron en medio de vítores del publico. Las pelotas fueron soltadas, la Quaffle quedo en poder de los Slytherins, las Bulders intentaron derribar a Neville que con el bate las mando muy lejos, y la Snitch desapareció rápidamente.

Harry estrujo su escoba cuando vio al capitán de Slytherin acercarse.

- **Bueno, Potter, aquí estamos los dos solos.**

**- Yo no diría solos, toda la escuela nos esta viendo.**

**- Puede, pero no puede oír lo que nos decimos, creerán que es una de nuestras típicas peleas.**

**- Seguramente, pero estamos en medio de un partido y me gustaría ganar, así que pienso ponerme a buscar la Snitch.**

**- ¿tenemos un día tímido?** - pregunto Draco irónicamente.

- **Cállate Hurón** - a lo que el rubio gruño y Harry se hecho a reír sin remedio, había parecido realmente un hurón.

-**Deja** **de reírte Potter a no ser que quieras que te bese aquí, delante de todos** - la risa de Harry se corto de inmediato - **mucho mejor.**

Pero Harry ya no lo escuchaba porque había decidido acabar el partido cuanto antes, y para ello debía encontrar la Snitch así que se alejo rápidamente intentando concentrarse en el juego y no en el capitán del equipo contrario que lo perseguía a poca distancia.

**- ¡Deja de seguirme!**

**- ¿Por qué¿te pongo nervioso?**

**- No** - dijo demasiado rápidamente - **deberías ponerte a buscar la Snitch.**

**- ¿para que? Aunque lleves gafas acabaras viéndola antes que yo, así que reservo energías hasta que la veas, entonces la iré a atrapar.**

**- Con razón nunca ganas** - dijo Harry mirándolo con algo de pena - **no es simplemente atrapar la Snitch, es la emoción de buscarla, la alegría de verla, la tensión hasta atraparla, y entonces la euforia al tenerla entre tus dedos. No es la sangre la que corre por tus venas durante el juego, es la pasión, y por lo visto nunca experimentaras estas sensaciones.**

**- Si que lo he hecho, pero en otras ocasiones y con personas en lugar de la Snitch** - y Harry no entendió la frase hasta que vio la sonrisa picara que Malfoy le dirigía - **quizás te podría enseñar este tipo de pasión** - y Draco se rió a carcajadas al ver al niño dorado más rojo que un tomate.

- **Olvídame Malfoy-**

**- No puedo Potter, el jugar contigo hace que la pasión circule dentro de mi** - dijo haciendo referencia a las palabras que Harry había pronunciado momentos antes - **pero en el Quidditch no me pasa esto… es una pena ¿no crees? Tu que disfrutas tanto…**

**- ¿A dónde quieres ir a para Malfoy?**

**- Quizás haya una manera en que yo disfrutase, si me dieras un incentivo… una pequeña apuesta.**

**- ¿No sabes que apostar es malo?**

**- Una mala costumbre que se me pego de Blaise ¿Qué me dices Potter? Desde que acabe el partido hasta la medianoche el perdedor estará al servicio del otro, hará cualquier cosa que el ganador le pida.**

**- Resumiendo, que en el hipotético caso de que me ganes seré tu elfo domestico hasta la noche.**

**- Bueno, la parte de Elfo domestico es una buena idea, pero yo tenía otras de lo que te haría hacer** - y por el brillo en la mirada de Malfoy supo a que se refería.

**- Trato hecho, al fin y al cabo nunca me has ganado.**

Y los dos buscadores se pusieron a buscar resueltos la pelotita dorada. No importaba ni el partido ni los demás jugadores, esta era una competición entre ellos dos.

Se concentraron en ignorar todo lo demás, y comenzaron a dar vueltas como buitres acechando la pequeña presa.

**- ¡Potter¡Malfoy!** - grito la Señora Hooch colocándose delante de los dos rivales - **se ha detenido el juego, hay un jugador herido** - y los dos chicos descendieron detrás de ella.

Katie había sido golpeada por una Bulder y se había roto el brazo, y la señora Pomfrey estaba aplicándole una gelatina verde. Su mirada era grave, pero para la enfermera cualquier herida era grave así que no podían imaginarse como estaba realmente.

- **¿Me esta diciendo que NO puedo continuar jugando!** - Katie estaba completamente horrorizada, era su obligación como capitana llevar al equipo a la victoria - **¡Harry¿Dónde esta Harry?**

- **Estoy aquí** - dijo rápidamente mientras se acercaba a la histérica chica.

- **Como miembro de más antigüedad después de mi, te cedo el titulo de capitán, pero ¡Temporalmente!**

**- Claro Katie** - Harry estaba algo asustado de la mirada de la chica cuando menciono el traspasarle el titulo - **solo temporalmente** - y la chica se tranquilizo un poco solo para pasar a mirarlo esperanzadamente.

- **Un buen regalo de recuperación sería esta victoria** - y la chica sonrió pensativamente - **quiero esta victoria** - y paso a mirarlo esperanzadoramente.

- **La tendrás** - y la chica fue puesta en una camilla y llevada hacia la enfermería, y en la lejania se escuchaban sus gritos de "¡que este lesionada no quiere decir que no pueda ver el partido, quiero quedarme!"

- **¿Qué hacemos Harry?** - le pregunto Ron mientras se acercaba con el resto del equipo.

- **Como Ron había sugerido pasemos a la defensa, tenemos un cazador menos, así que es lo mejor ¿Cómo vamos de puntuación?**

**- ¿No has estado atento al partido?** - le pregunto Ginny - **Por lo visto estabas muy concentrado peleando con Malfoy.**

**- Algo así.**

**- 387 - 378 a favor de Slytherin.**

**- No nos llevan demasiado ventaja** - señalo Ron - **si ponemos los esfuerzos de todos en defender el aro, y Harry se concentra en coger la Snitch…**

**- ¡Es lo que estaba haciendo!**

**- … ganaremos el partido, e iremos delanteros en el campeonato.**

**- ¡Claro capitán! **- exclamo Ginny irónicamente, y las carcajadas del equipo resonaron en el campo.

- **Haremos lo que dice Ron, al fin y al cabo se le da mejor que a mi hacer estrategias, por mucho que ahora sea yo el capitán. ¡Arriba!** - y Harry fue el primero en elevarse encima de su escoba siendo seguido por el resto del equipo que iban algo desanimados.

El juego se reanudo con mas violencia por parte de los Slytherins y algo de inseguridad por los Gryffindors. Harry decidió dejar de mirar a sus compañeros y concentrarse en la Snitch, debía cogerla, se lo había prometido a Katie, y además no iba a dejar que Malfoy hiciese lo que quisiera con él, por muy placentera que pareciese ser la propuesta.

-** El ambiente se ha caldeado algo más ¿no crees?** - y era verdad, los gritos del publico se habían vuelto mas profundos, y es que la rivalidad Potter-Malfoy había llegado hasta el extremo de que ahora ambos eran capitanes - **ahora los dos somos capitanes.**

**- Solo temporalmente.**

**- Pero en este partido si, y este es el importante, que digan lo que quieran todos ellos** - dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano señalando vagamente al publico - **pero disfrutan viéndonos discutir, pelearnos, y se ríen, mientras estén a salvo disfrutan de que nosotros dos estemos hechizándonos** - y Harry no dijo nada, no pudo decir nada, porque era como cuando era pequeño, que su primo le pegaba y nadie movía un dedo por ayudarlo, todos se reunían en corrillo para mirar y se reían a gusto, y apostaban dulces a ver con cuantos morados saldría el pequeño huérfano.

Por muy pensativo que estuviera por las palabras de Malfoy no pudo dejar de notar un brillo dorado cerca de la tribuna principal, y antes de volar hacia allí y atraparla, miro a Malfoy a los ojos y le sonrió retadoramente. Y este solo tuvo unos momentos para asimilar lo que esa sonrisa quería decir, y fue tras el chico de ojos verdes.

Ambos se amoldaron a la forma de la escoba para darse más velocidad, y la encarniza lucha dio comienzo, los empujones y los codazos se hicieron presentes tratando de derribar al contrario, pero Harry llevaba algo de ventaja, así que no le fue muy difícil dar caza a la escurridiza pelotita.

El grito de alegría de tres cuartas partes del estadio resonó por todo el valle, y el publico salto de las gradas para felicitar a Harry por su victoria, y el chico solo tuvo tiempo de decirle una frase a Malfoy antes que la marea de gente lo atrapara.

* * *

**- Dentro de media hora delante de la Sala de los Menesteres.**

Y allí estaba Draco esperando que el maldito chico dorado apareciese, si había algo que no soportase era la impuntualidad, y era claro que Potter hacia tarde. Pero su pose no dejaba traspasar su inconformidad, simplemente era una mascara indiferente que había sido muy útil cuando por el camino se había encontrado a dos Hufflepuffs sangre-sucias que se habían reído de él por perder siempre contra Potter.

No habían salido muy bien parados los Hufflepuffs, en la actualidad debían estar en la enfermería tratando de deshacerse de el color mugre que su piel había adquirido, y del apestoso olor con el que Draco los había obsequiado, y que no se iría por más que lo intentaran.

Pero sus pensamientos volvieron a su cauce original pensando en Potter¿Qué le podría hacer? Seguramente lo haría trabajar como a un elfo domestico como había sugerido, pero intentaría influenciarlo para que cambiara de idea e hicieran cosas mucho mas placenteras para ambos. Pero realmente nada lo había preparado para la orden que Potter le haría momentos después.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry recogió deprisa lo que necesitaría para hacer trabajar a Malfoy ya que había perdido la apuesta, un poquito de esto y de lo otro, y sobretodo no olvidarse del cacharro grande. Llegaba tarde y lo sabia, pero después de ducharse le había costado una eternidad deshacerse de sus compañeros para que lo dejaran subir a su habitación para recoger unas cosas.

Cuando lo tenia ya todo bajo por las escaleras para encontrarse con que sus compañeros lo miraban extrañados de verlo bajar con aquello, era una manera algo masoquista de celebrar la victoria, pero no se quedo mucho rato en su Sala Común, y no tuvo tiempo de escuchar los cotilleos de sus compañeros acerca de lo que iba a hacer con esos productos.

Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a su destino, donde un disgustado rubio lo esperaba.

- **¡Ya era hora de que llegaras!** - pero Malfoy se fijo entonces en lo que el chico cargaba, y dejo caer la mascara que llevaba, no entendía nada - **¿Se puede saber que haces con eso?**

* * *

_- **¿Quien creéis que ganara¿Un día con el uniforme de Gryffindor?** - pregunto un chico de oscuros ojos azules._

_- **Deberías dejar las apuestas Blaise** - dijo Pansy mientras se acomodaba junto a Draco y este pasaba su brazo por la cintura de la chica y la besaba dulcemente en los labios._

**_- Ni en broma, no sabes lo divertido que es ganaros a todos. Quizás deberíamos llamar a los otros._**

_**- Olvídalo** - dijo Draco mientras se acomodaba su platinado cabello detrás de la oreja - **Nott solo es un idiota al que no soporto.**_

_**- Ninguno de los dos os soportáis** - añadió entre risitas Gregory._

_**- Greengrass es demasiado poco Slytherin para querer hacer algo tan irresponsable como apostar.**_

_**- A mi me cae bien** - dijo Millicent sentándose al lado de Vicent a lo que la chica se sonrojo - **aunque bien es cierto que no encaja en Slytherin, es algo tímida…**_

_**- Tendría que haber sido una Hufflepuff como su familia** - ataco Pansy, que no soportaba que Draco se llevara tan bien con Bulstrode._

_- **Pero el sombrero la puso aquí, así que alguna sorpresa nos dará algún día** - contraataco la otra chica mientras acariciaba a su hermoso gato negro._

_- **Yo apuesto por Krum** - y Draco corto la pelea entre las dos chicas._

_- **Yo por Diggory** - dijo Millicent._

_- **¿Por un Hufflepuff? Creo que te has fijado demasiado en el físico** - dijo con un gruñido Vicent - **Por la señorita Delacour**._

_- **Y dice que yo me fijo en el físico** - dijo la chica irónicamente._

_- **Por Krum** - coincidieron tanto Gregory como Pansy._

_- **Pues yo apuesto que ganara Potter** - dijo Blaise esperando la reacción de sus compañeros - **Con la estrella que tiene seguro que ganara**._

_- **Perfecto, tengo ganas de verte con el uniforme de Gryffindor cuando pierdas** - dijo Draco mientras se enfurecía interiormente, pero no hubo ninguna otra replica ya que todos los demás pensaban que había muchas posibilidades de que ganara Potter._

_Y al final de su cuarto año tanto Draco como Millicentt, Vicent, Gregory y Pansy tuvieron que ir un día con el uniforme de Gryffindor, pero se aseguraron de que fuera en sábado y solo tuvieran que lidiar con sus extrañados compañeros de casa._


	6. COBRANDO LA APUESTA

Siento mucho el retaso, pero ya se sabe, las cosas de clase tienen prioridad.

Gracias a los reviews de Anele (tienes razón, hacia mucho que no actualizaba), Nightcrawler, Rocio Fernandez, Tomoe tatewaki, SteDiethhel.

**6 - COBRANDO LA APUESTA**

_Nunca hagas apuestas. Si sabes que has de ganar, eres un pícaro; y si no lo sabes, eres un tonto.  
_**_Confucio_**

- **¡Ya era hora de que llegaras!** - pero Malfoy se fijo entonces en lo que el chico cargaba, y dejo caer la mascara que llevaba, no entendía nada - **¿Se puede saber que haces con eso?**

Harry disfruto de los breves momentos en que la cara de Malfoy demostró sorpresa, era divertido tratar de ver lo que el rubio escondía detrás de la mascara de indiferencia que solía llevar y provocarlo para que cayera aunque fuera por breves momentos.

- **Esto es un caldero** - dijo señalando debajo de su brazo - **esto son ingredientes de pociones, y este es el libro de …**

**- ¡Se que es el libro de pociones, lo que no entiendo es porque lo trajiste!**

**- La apuesta decía que harías lo que yo quisiera hasta medianoche, pues vas a enseñarme pociones.**

**- Eres un desastre en pociones, ni siquiera Severus pudo…**

**- ¿Le llamas Severus! Así que también estas liado con él** - dijo Harry mientras se le oprimía el estomago.

- **Por Mordred ¡No! Que retorcida mente tienes, Potter** - y Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara de asco de Draco - **¡Deja de reírte!**

**- No me puedes dar ordenes, soy yo el que manda.**

**- Solo hasta medianoche.**

**- Pero aun queda mucho, así que ahora vas a enseñarme pociones, veremos la Crema contra las Arrugas el próximo día, o eso es lo que dijo Slughorn.**

**- ¿Te dijo lo que veremos el próximo día? Se nota que eres del famoso Club Slug.**

**- Tienes envidia** - afirmo Harry risueño.

- **¿De ti? Nunca. Y menos por algo así, no quiero que ese viejo se fije en mi para luego ir manipulándome a su antojo, soy un Slytherin y no voy a caer en algo tan evidente.**

**- Y yo soy un Gryffindor, y si quiere darme el temario no le voy a decir que no, yo no se lo he pedido así que luego no podrá reclamarme nada.**

**- Muy Slytherin por tu parte.**

**- Supongo que si.**

**- Déjame ver la receta.**

Cuando Draco termino de leer hizo un elegante movimiento con la varita y se encendió un fuego azul debajo del caldero. Enseguida añadió agua y puso todos los ingredientes sobre la mesa que había aparecido allí.

**- ¿Cuáles son los ingredientes para esta poción?**

**- Aquí pone piel de rana, ojos de araña, alas de libélulas y gusarajos.**

**- Elígelos de entre estos** - dijo Draco mientras se sentaba cómodamente en una butaca.

- **A ver… piel de rana… es esta. Ojos de araña, que asco, aquí. Alas de libélula… y gusarajos.**

**- Bien. Es una poción de sexto, así que a pesar de tener solo cuatro ingredientes, lo complicado es su modo de hacer, se ha de tomar constantemente la temperatura, e ir subiendo y bajando el tiempo. Ahora hemos de esperar a que hierva - **y la melodiosa voz del rubio se apago.

- **¿Así que no te gusta Slughorn porque manipula a sus alumnos? **- le pregunto Harry que ya no aguantaba más el silencio.

- **Si. Mi abuelo fue su alumno, y obtuvo ese tipo de privilegios, pero también tuvo que dar mucho para mantenerse dentro de ese grupo, y cuando tuvo algunos problemas por acusaciones infundadas todos le dieron la espalda.**

**- ¿Acusaciones infundadas?**

**- Rumores de que pertenecía al bando de Grinderwald.**

**- Rumores falsos ¿verdad? -** dijo irónicamente Harry.

- **Totalmente** - respondió Draco con una sonrisa traviesa bailando por su boca, esa misma que solía sacarle de quicio, pero que ahora no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

**- ¿Querías mucho a tu abuelo?**

**- No lo llegue a conocer, pero Padre me puso este nombre por él. Y ahora deberíamos concentrarnos en la poción, porque comienza a hervir** - dijo cambiando de tema. No era invitador hablar de Lucius Malfoy con el chico que lo había encarcelado - **_Temperature Crema Arrugae_** - y un rayo plateado comenzó a subir hasta que se retorcio para formar las palabras "perfecto" - **hecha el primer ingrediente.**

**- Aquí pone ojos de araña, hay que tirar nueve, uno cada dos segundos¡mierda, no tengo un reloj!**

- **Tira **- dijo el rubio consultando el reloj de bolsillo - **otro** - y pasados dos segundos **- otro - otro** - y así se hecharon los nueve ojos de arañas a la poción - **¿Qué pone ahora el libro? Creo que era algo sobre hacer polvo las alas de libélula.**

**- Si, eso pone** - dijo Harry consultando el libro.

- **Bien. Toma la temperatura antes de moler las alas.**

**- _Temperature Crema Arrugae_**_ - "perfecto_"- **¿Quién te enseño este hechizo?**

**- Sev… El profesor Snape. Suele utilizarse para pociones complicadas, seguramente Slughorn lo enseñara el próximo día.**

**- Lo has estado a punto de llamar otra vez Severus** - y Harry rio por lo bajo mientras machacaba el siguiente ingrediente - **¿te daba clases particulares de Pociones? Entonces no es de extrañar que seas tan bueno.**

**- Me daba clases justamente porque era tan bueno** - dijo Draco a la defensiva.

**- Lo siento, no quería que sonara de esa forma.**

**- Y lo llamo Severus porque lo he llamado así desde siempre, es el mejor amigo de mi madre, iban juntos a clase.**

**- Mejor dejemos el tema de Snape porque mi opinión difiere demasiado de la tuya.**

**- Me lo imagino** - dijo Malfoy de mejor humor - **vuelve a tomar la temperatura** - "_alta_" - **has de bajar la intensidad del fuego ¿Sabes como hacerlo?**

**- Ya se que no estudio mucho, y que mis notas no son las mejores, pero este hechizo es de primer año. _Flame Reducto_**.

- **Bien. Ahora has de esperarte a que la poción se vuelva marronosa y cremosa, entonces tiraras las alas**

**- Toca esperar **- dijo Harry acomodándose en otra butaca mullida - **así que tu abuelo se llamaba Draco.**

**- No, se llamaba Abraxas, una locura de nombre, porque con excepción de mi abuelo todos los Malfoy's llevamos nombre de emperadores.**

**- Vanidosos.**

**- ¿Y que?**

**- Entonces tienes nombre de emperador romano**…

- **Si, y de enfermedad mortal, mi abuelo murió de viruela de dragón poco antes de que yo naciera.**

**- Es retorcido **- pero era algo que Lucius Malfoy hubiera hecho.

- **Lo es, aunque yo quiero pensar que me lo puso porque los dragones son los únicos inmunes a esa enfermedad.**

**- Yo ni siquiera se porque me pusieron este nombre, ni se nada acerca de mis abuelos, los libros no dicen gran cosa.**

Y el silencio se instalo en la habitación donde cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Harry con los ojos cerrados imaginaba como sus padres habían escogido su nombre. Mientras Draco lo miraba de forma indescifrable.

Y el tiempo fue pasando.

- **¡La poción!** - exclamo Draco - **ya tiene el color y la textura.**

**- ¡Si¿Cómo la he de echar? Aquí pone… irla echando poco a poco mientras se remueve contra las agujas del reloj.**

**- ¿puedes solo o me he de levantar d este cómodo sillón?**

**- Creo que puedo** - dijo mientras removía el cucharón con la izquierda y echaba el polvo con la derecha

- **Ahora…** - dijo Draco estirándose para coger el libro - **toma la temperatura** - "perfecto" - **corta la piel de rana y los gusaranjos**.

Y Harry se puso a hacer lo que Draco le había mandado así que le dio la espalda haciendo que el rubio tuviera una buena perspectiva a su parte trasera, lastima que llevara la ropa bastantes tallas más grandes de las que debería llevar.

Y mientras miraba intensamente al moreno se pregunto si los rumores que habían circulado sobre él eran ciertos, que los muggles con los que vivía eran horribles (aunque Draco pensaba que todos los muggles eran horribles). Ahora ya no se oían rumores acerca del niño-que-vivió. Quizás era porque era mucho más callado, quizás porque sabía que corría el riesgo de que cualquier cosa que dijera fuera alterada y publicada en el profeta.

Draco cerró los ojos y un suspiro insonoro salio de sus labios. Con Potter nunca había medias. Cuando le ofreció su mano lo hizo con toda su ilusión, después lo odio con todo su ser, y ahora lo deseaba todo para él.

Nunca medias tintas.

Ahora le había dicho cosas que pocas personas sabían.

Nunca medias tintas.

- **La poción vuelve a tener el color adecuado** - era color salmón - **_Temperature Crema Arrugae_, se le ha de subir el fuego.**

**- Ya voy, ya voy** - dijo mientras acababa de cortar los gusaranjos - **_Flame aumentio_** - y las llamas subieron hasta el techo - **¡mierda! _Flame reducto_** - pero las llamas no bajaban mucho.

- **Quizás deba recordarte el funcionamiento de la mayoría de los hechizos, lo importante no es lo que digas, sino tu magia, como en la magia mental, debes estar calmado y visualizar mentalmente el nivel que quieres _Flame reducto_** - y las llamas bajaron hasta un nivel adecuado - **_temperatura crema arrugae_** - y el rayo plateado formo la palabra alto - **hay que bajarlo, pruébalo.**

**- _Flame reducto_ ¿Hecho los gusarajos y la piel de rana?**

**- Espera a que vuelva a tener la temperatura adecuada y subiremos entonces un poco el fuego.**

**- Soy demasiado impulsivo** - dijo Harry mientras se tiraba en la butaca.

- **Lo eres, sin duda, pero no hay nada mejor para un polvo** - y Harry se coloreo todo de rojo mientras el otro se reía - **Quita esa cara de vergüenza o las llamas volverán a ser demasiado altas** - le divertía meterse con él y ponerlo imposiblemente más rojo - **toma la temperatura y si esta bien sube el fuego y tíralo todo**. - Y Harry siguió sus ordenes intentándolo hacer todo bien - **tendremos que esperar hasta que tenga un tono lechoso.**

- **¿Tono Lechoso¿Y eso cuando es?**

**- Cuando venga Slughorn por detrás y te diga que esta bien** - y los dos echaron a reírse a carcajadas.

La poción había quedado bien, o eso creían los dos chicos, así que la desvanecieron toda (ninguno de los dos quería Crema contra las arrugas) y se pusieron a recoger (Draco porque Harry lo había obligado).

**- Estoy cansado. Sabes, serías un buen profesor.**

**- No creo, me desesperaría con alguien como Longbottom.**

**- Neville ha cambiado mucho.**

**- Ya lo he visto** - gruño Draco - **tiene que impresionar a la Sang… Granger** - y Harry hizo como que no había escuchado porque estaba demasiado contento por haber acabado la poción, y no tenía ganas de discutir **- igualmente Potter, tu serias un buen alumno si estudiaras…**

**- ¿De donde has sacado eso?**

**- Eres bueno en las clases que te gustan y eso que no estudias, y en el caso de pociones lo haces bien si alguien te vigila estrechamente.**

**- Supongo, eso es como cocinar y eso se hacerlo, pero tener a Snape respirando sobre tu nuca no es demasiado calmante** - esta vez fue Draco quien ignoro lo dicho por el otro chico - **y Slughorn me pone nervioso, espera demasiado de mí,**

**- Todos esperan demasiado de ti,**

**- Y cuando llegue el momento…** - pero cambio rápidamente el tono de voz - **Es hora de ir a comer, te espero después aquí, todavía quedaran toda la tarde en la que estarás a mi servicio.**

* * *

Harry vio a Malfoy salir pausadamente del Gran Comedor, y se dio prisa en acabarse la comida que tenia delante suyo.

- **Harry, si comes así que rápido te atragantaras** - le reprendió Hermione.

- **Tengo prisa.**

**- Deberías estar celebrando la victoria y no estar estudiando **- le reprocho Ron.

- **Déjalo estudiar si le vino la inspiración, vuestras notas no son ninguna maravilla, y deberíais esforzaros si queréis ser aurores.**

**- No todo es estudio en esta vida** - dijo Lavander que había estado escuchando disimuladamente.

- **Me voy** - dijo Harry levantándose de golpe y alejándose rápidamente hacia la Sala de los Menesteres.

Paro de caminar rápido y se apoyo contra la pared, estaba agotado, había dado lo mejor de si en el partido, y en vez de descansar, se había puesto a estudiar la asignatura que peor le iba. Estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente. Así que hasta que no volvió a caminar no noto la persona que tenia delante.

- **No vayas.**

**- Si crees que te voy a hacer caso lo llevas claro.**

**- Deja el juego antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

**- Pienso ir, Parkinson, pienso acabar de cobrarme la apuesta.**

**- ¿La apuesta? Idea de Draco supongo, matare a Blaise por pegarle esa maldita costumbre.**

**- Mata a quien quieras, estoy demasiado cansado para discutir contigo.**

**- Tendré que intervenir.**

**- Haz lo que quieras, solo déjame tranquilo ahora** - y se fue dejando a la chica allí.

Llego a la puerta de la sala y se fijo que era plateada y ostentosa, y el pomo de la puerta era un dragón con las fauces abiertas. Seguro que Malfoy estaba dentro.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró una agradable estancia donde un fuego crepitaba alegre y un rubio dormía en un sofá. Harry no era el único que estaba cansado. Se sentó a su lado y lo observo dormir, era como si otra persona estuviera allí, el chico rubio se veía relajado y ninguna arruga de preocupación cruzaba su cara.

Se acomodo más para poder seguir observándolo. La túnica de Draco tenía los primeros botones desabrochados y le podía ver parte del pecho. Le hubiera gustado tanto a Harry acercarse y poder tocarlo, pero estaba tan cansado que su ultimo pensamiento fue para convertir el sofá en una cama y poder dormir tranquilamente.

* * *

Tenía un poco de frío, pero solo tenía ganas de quedarse remoloneando en la cama un rato más se estiro para coger la manta y taparse aun más cuando palpando a oscuras se encontró con una fuente de calor. Rápidamente se acerco a ella, pero, al darse cuenta de que tenía forma humana se despertó de golpe. No recordaba haberse ido a dormir con nadie, en realidad estaba algo desorientado y terriblemente agotado.

Así que busco a tientas su varita y la encontró en lo que era el remolino de ropa que era la sabana.

- **_Lumos_** - y en el silencio se podían oír los latidos de su corazón - **¡Potter! Por Mordred… ¿Qué haces aquí¡Potter¡Despierta!**

El otro chico se levanto rápidamente al oír los gritos.

- **¿Dónde¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?** - y tras recordar añadió - **parece que se apago la chimenea… realmente necesitaba descansar.**

**- Quiero una explicación Potter** - dijo Draco mientras se acomodaba con las manos el cabello hacia atrás.

**- Deberías dejar de echarte tanta porquería en el pelo, se ve fatal.**

**- ¡Cállate Potter! Lo que necesito es una ducha y una explicación** - y una parte del cuarto cambio para mostrar una gran bañera - **estamos en la Sala de los Menesteres. Me senté en el sofá a esperarte y… ¿Qué me hiciste mientras estuve dormido?**

**- Nada** - contesto de inmediato Harry - **yo solo… te encontré dormido y yo también me dormí, y la habitación debió cambiar el sofá por una cama y …** - y Harry pensaba que era una suerte que la habitación solo estuviera iluminada por la varita de Malfoy, porque sentía su cara arder - **y estamos los dos vestidos…**

**- ¡Basta Potter! Te ves realmente patético dando explicaciones** - gruño Draco mientras intentaba alisarse la ropa.

- **¡Eres …** - comenzó a decir el moreno, pero dedució algo - **¡Tienes mal despertar!**

**- ¡Cállate Potter!**

**- ¿Por qué debería?** - dijo risueño.

- **Por…** - pero Malfoy debió pensárselo mejor y salio lentamente de la cama, como si lo obligaran a levantarse, y se fue hacia un rincón de la habitación para comenzar a quitarse los zapatos.

- **¿Qué haces?** - pregunto Harry curioso

- **Es evidente, voy a darme un buen baño y después a cenar.**

**- ¿Qué hora debe ser?** - se pregunto mientras salía de la cama.

- **Las nueve pasadas, ya vamos tarde a cenar** - y Harry lo miro, y se dio cuenta de que consultaba su reloj - **y Harry lo miro, y se dio cuenta de que consultaba su reloj vestido solamente con sus boxers.**

**- Ehh… esto… yo…**

**- Me encanta tu elocuencia Potter.**

**- Adiós **- y salio rápidamente al ver que el rubio comenzaba a quitarse lo único que cubría su cuerpo.

* * *

Marzo había llegado, pero no se notaba el cambio. Seguía haciendo mucho frío, y los copos de nieve solían caer casi cada día. Pero en aquella clase nadie era capaz de formar un escudo protector decente, no con aquel profesor.

- **¿No es capaz de hacerlo mejor Potter!** - pero Snape no espero la respuesta del muchacho **- Eres el niño-que-vivió y no eres capaz de formar un escudo protector decente** - no es que Harry lo hiciera peor que los otros, solo que Snape era Snape - **lo mismo para usted, Finnigan - **como siempre ningún comentario negativo para sus Slytherins.

Clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras era casi peor que clase con con Umbridge. Pero los alumnos ya conocían a el Profesor Snape y sabían que no habían de decir nada a menos que les preguntara directamente, aunque no por ello dejaran de temblar cuando se dirigía a ellos.

Por otra parte Severus estaba realmente irritado. Si normalmente no soportaba cualquier clase con los Gryffindors, la clase de sexto se hacia insoportable. Principalmente por la rivalidad entre las dos casas, que hacia que al mínimo descuido se intentaran maldecir apropósito.

Y con Granger siempre dispuesta a alzar la mano y contestar con su típica cara de yo-lo-se-todo. Y también el ahora-perfecto-Longbottom, aunque aun temblaba cuando le preguntaba.

Y por supuesto estaba Potter.

Y era por él que hoy estaba de tan mal humor, había entrado en la clase mirándolo de forma extraña, no con odio como hacia usualmente, algo debía de tramar.

- **¡Longbottom!** - y el susodicho tembló como una hoja - **¿Cómo se puede deshacer un escudo protector de tipo repulsor?**

**- Solo se pu-puede deshacer si el creador-r se desco-concentra, si el escudo es fuerte y su creador tiene la mente en el escu-cudo todo tipo de hechi-chizos serán rebotados** - y cuando acabo la explicación se oyeron una risitas.

- **Patil, Brown, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Vuelvan a crear sus escudos** - y todos crearon sus barreras - **¡Potter concéntrese! Hasta un mago pequeño sería capaz de romper su escudo.**

Pero Harry no podía concentrarse mientras tuviera a Snape delante, no mientras recordaba algo de lo que había hablado con Malfoy. Snape era el mejor amigo de la Señora Malfoy. Era incapaz de concebir que alguien quisiese ser amigo de un amargado como Snape. Y menos una mujer tan hermosa como Narcisa Malfoy (así la recordaba Harry muy bella, pero muy desagradable con su gesto de superioridad), aunque teniendo en cuenta quien era su marido no debía tener muy buen gusto.

**- ¡Potter¡Su escudo!**

Harry se concentro en crear un escudo perfecto. No debía pensar en nada más, solo en el escudo. No era un escudo muy útil, ya que te inutilizaba para hacer otras cosas, en pensar en otras cosas. Mientras, Snape le comenzó a lanzar maldiciones.

- **Concéntrate Harry** - le susurro Hermione.

- **20 puntos menos para Gryffindor** - y Snape rápidamente le volvió a apuntar, y por el brillo de sus ojos le iba a lanzar un hechizo que le iba a desbaratar su barrera.

Se concentro solo en el escudo, debía demostrarle a Snape de lo que era capaz. Tenia que hacer como Neville había dicho, tener la mente en el escudo y este se comenzó a fortalecer. Las palabras de Neville le recordaron a las de cierto rubio, calmarse y visualizar mentalmente lo que quería.

**_- ¡Expeliarmus!_** - exclamo el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Y Harry salio volando hasta dar con la pared mientras su varita se escurría de su mano e iba a parar a las manos del satisfecho profesor. No debería haber pensado, en el ultimo momento, en Malfoy.

* * *

_El profesor Slughorn estaba sorprendido. _

_¿Pero quien no lo estaría sorprendido de lo que ese chico de primero era capaz de hacer?_

_Lo observo hacer su poción durante un rato más antes de dar por finalizada la clase._

_- **Señor Snape** - dijo en voz alta - **su poción ha quedado perfecta, como siempre. Quédese un momento** - y espero a que todos se hubieran ido para volver a hablar - **Su técnica es excelente. **_

_**- Gracias profesor** **Slughorn** - dijo Severus sumisamente._

_**- Voy a hacer una reunión con algunos de mis alumnos mañana¿Quieres venir?**_

_**- Lo lamento Profesor, pero, mañana estaré muy ocupado.**_

_**- ¿De verdad? Quizás puedas pasarte otro día.**_

_**- No creo que pueda, Profesor. Si no quiere nada más, me gustaría irme.**_

_**- Claro, Snape, puedes marcharte.**_

_Severus Snape salio de la mazmorra en que se daba pociones rápidamente, no le gustaba el Profesor Slughorn, era demasiado manipulante, era fácil ver como movía los hilos._

_**- ¡Espera Snape!** - dijo una figura que corrió a ponerse a su lado._

_**- ¿Qué quieres Black?**_

**_- Llámame Narcisa, no creo que quieras llamarme Cissy, así me llaman mis hermanas._**

**_- Andrómeda y Bellatrix Black._**

_**- Así es.**_

_**- ¿Qué quieres Black?**_

_**- ¡Narcisa!**_

_**- ¡Black!**_

_**- ¡Narcisa!**_

_**- ¡Black!**_

_**- ¡Cissy!**_

_**- Nunca** - y Narcisa comenzó a reír - **¿Qué demonios quieres?**_

**_- Darte las gracias, siempre me chivas lo que hago mal._**

_**- No quiero que Hogwarts explote, simplemente eso, estabas a punto de hacer dinamita.**_

_**- ¿Qué es eso?**_

_**- Nada. Ahora si me disculpas Black, tengo otras cosas que hacer.**_

**_- Llámame Narcisa, si me dices así, parece que te refieras a mi primo._**

_**- El heredero de los Black, el gran Sirius Black.**_

**_- El primer Black en ser un Gryffindor en mucho, mucho tiempo. Un idiota._**

_**- ¿No te llevas bien con él? **- pregunto Severus extrañado._

**_- ¡No! Le corto el cabello a mi muñeca preferida, lo hizo de tal forma que no volvió a crecerle._**

_**- Ya hemos llegado** - dijo mientras entraban a la Sala Común de Slytherin **- así que ad…**_

_**- Buenos días** - dijo una voz fría a su lado._

_**- Buenos días Malfoy** - le contesto Narcisa mientras se sonrojaba._

_**- Yo me voy** - dijo rápidamente Severus, y emprendió la retirada._

_**- No tan rápido Snape** - dijo Lucius yendo tras Snape y dejando a Narcisa sola - **Me han dicho que eres muy bueno en pociones **- pero el chico de primero solo le miro con sus inexpresivos ojos negros - **¿Crees que serias capaz de hacer una poción de tercero?**_

_**- Si que sería capaz, pero no la voy a hacer por ti **- y se fue velozmente._

_**- Es la primera vez que veo a alguien rechazar el hacer tus deberes** - otra persona rió escandalosamente - **pero no deberías relacionarte con ese nadie-sabe-de-donde-ha-salido, Lucius. ¡Oh¿Estas aquí Cissy?**_

_**- Si, Bella.**_

_**- A Lucius le acaba de llegar una noticia, su hermana se casa, así que este verano iremos de boda.**_

_**- ¿De verdad? - **pregunto Narcisa con no mucho entusiasmo_

_**- ¿No te alegras? Creí que te gustaban las bodas. Lucius tampoco esta muy contento ¿aunque me pregunto porque será? - **pero el susodicho no contesto, estaba pensativo** - ja, ja, ja.- **volvió a reírse Bellatrix** - creo que no asumido que ese niñato le haya dicho que no. **_

_**- Snape es así - **dijo Narcisa mirando de reojo al Malfoy._


	7. GRIPE

**Disclaimer**: es de J.K.Rowling, o de quien sea, sino puedo asegurar que Sirius estaría vivo, la Rata traidora muerta, y Harry acabaría con Draco. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

**Aviso**: es SLASH! más concretamente Harry-Draco, así que si no te gusta no sigas leyendo. Por otra parte habrán **spoilers** del sexto libro, no en la parte del argumento, pero si por personajes que aparecen en él.

¿Habéis visto ya el caliz de fuego? Draco esta precioso de hurón (esta guapo este como este) y me encanto Krum, estaba pensando en volver a cambiar el argumento para que apareciera. ¡Viva Krum!

Gracias a Luzy Snape, LynxBlack (me alegra de que te encante), SteDiethel, Mohnblümchen (¡gracias por leerme desde alemania!), andromeda black, Krispy (espero que ya se te vea en el pc), y a Asurazuzu (también espero que se te vea en el ordenador)

**7 - GRIPE**

_**La investigación de las enfermedades ha avanzado tanto que cada vez es más difícil encontrar a alguien que esté completamente sano.**_

_**Aldous Huxley**_

Una gripe se había extendido por el castillo, y pocos eran los alumnos que había en cada clase. La enfermería estaba totalmente saturada y las pociones para curarla escaseaban. Por ello, tanto el profesor Slughorn como el profesor Snape estaban encerrados en las mazmorras preparando brebajes.

Al parecer, la gripe tenía origen muggle, y los que provenían de familias totalmente mágicas eran los que peor estaban. No estaban inmunizados contra estas enfermedades. Nadie se esperaba que algo así pudiera pasar, así que nadie tomo precauciones.

- **Deberías estar en reposo Hermione.**

**- Lo mío es solo un resfriado corriente ¿tu estas bien?**

**- Perfectamente** - dijo Harry mientras iban a la enfermería - **tengo el cuerpo acostumbrado a cosas así.**

**- Pero Ron no **- suspiro Hermione - **ya lo viste ayer, deliraba por la fiebre.**

**- Tampoco Ginny, ni Neville, y Dean también esta bastante mal** - y Harry pensó también en que Malfoy estaba en la enfermería, y no es que el día anterior se viera muy bien.

- **Incluso Pomfrey parecía afectada.**

**- ¡Apartaos Gryffindors!** - dijo Millicent Bulstrode mientras les empujaba con un gran cesto que llevaba colgado del hombro.

- **Es la única Slytherin de sexto que no esta afectada** - le informo Harry a Hermione.

**- ¿De verdad? No me había fijado.**

Llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería donde había reunidos un gran numero de alumnos, algunos de los cuales estaban ya mejor.

- **Tened cuidado** - les advirtió Padma Patil - **la enfermera esta que muerde.**

**- Gracias por avisar.**

Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con que la enfermera Pomfrey iba hacia ellos.

**- ¡Solo cinco minutos!** - y después se iba de vuelta a una habitación apartada.

Mientras se dirigían a la cama de Ron, Harry pudo ver la habitación con la puerta medio cerrada en la que se encontraba la profesora McGonagall. Estaba acompañada por una niña de Gryffindor de la cual no recordaba el nombre y por Zacharias Smith. Quiso ver lo que pasaba, pero en ese momento la enfermera salio preocupada y cerro rápidamente la cortina.

**- Yo también estoy muy preocupada** - dijo Hermione - **McGonagall ya es bastante mayor para estas cosas. Incluso la enfermera lo es, tuvo que tomarse las pociones la primera de todos para evitar contagiarse. Vamos, Ron nos espera.**

Encontraron a su amigo tiritando estirado en la cama y tapado con la manta hasta arriba, solo se le podían ver sus ojos azules y su cabello pelirrojo. Cuando los vio, sin embargo, su cara quedo al descubierto.

- **¡Al fin habéis venido! Me estaba aburriendo, no tengo a nadie con quien hablar. Boot, el de aquí al lado, solo hace que hablar con Neville sobre como influye la gripe en nuestra magia ¡Estamos enfermos! No hay clase, así que deberían de dejar de decir tonterías ¡deliran! Me esta entrando dolor de cabeza.**

**- Me alegra ver que estas algo mejor** - dijo Hermione mientras sonreía tiernamente - **me… nos tenias muy preocupado - y le acomodo el pelirrojo cabello detrás de la oreja.**

**- No estoy bien ¡Tengo frío! Quiero sopita de pollo de mi madre…**

**- Vuelve a delirar** - suspiro Harry

**- … y ni siquiera se donde esta Ginny, ni con quien.**

**- Ginny esta en la otra sala, la de las mujeres, así que tranquilízate.**

**- Ni hablar, Malfoy ha ido hacia esa zona.**

**- ¡Malfoy!** - exclamo Harry - **si ayer estaba peor que tu.**

**- Ha venido Snape con las pociones, y lo primero que ha hecho a sido darle un poco de todo al hurón.**

**- ¿Y ha ti te han dado algo?**

**- Una poción rosada contra las nauseas, nada más. ¡Yo quiero lo que le han dado a Malfoy¡Ha podido levantarse e ir al lavabo solo! Mi único consuelo es que se veía fatal.**

Era verdad.

El día anterior Draco Malfoy había estado imposiblemente pálido, incluso para él. No el pálido normal de su piel, no, era un pálido amarillento que se esparcía por toda su cara y por la mano que la manta no tapaba. Su normalmente impecable cabello estaba empapado de sudor frío y sus ojos enrojecidos estaban enmarcados por unas profundas ojeras azules.

No parecía el mismo y en algún que otro momento a Harry le parecía que había muerto, pero segundos después tenia un ataque de tos que lo negaba. Estaba totalmente horrible. Aun así, Harry se había sentido extraño, había tenido que detener su impulso de acurrucarse en aquella cama, debajo de 4 mantas y darle su calor.

- **¿Me prometes que Ginny esta bien?** - le preguntaba Ron a Hermione.

- **Tranquilízate Ron, voy a ver como esta** - y dicho esto Harry se levanto dispuesto a ver como estaba su amiga, y, si lo veía, saber como estaba el rubio.

La sala de las mujeres no era ninguna estancia aparte, era la parte de la enfermería en la que estaban todas las chicas, y estaba separada del resto por una gran cortina verde hospital.

Nada más entrar se puso a buscar a las dos personas que le interesaban, pero no las encontraba. De pronto se encontró cara a cara con una de las personas que menos soportaba, Romilda Vane.

**- ¡Harry¿Cómo estas? Bien, por lo que veo.**

**- Perfectamente** - dijo secamente.

- **¿Quieres caramelos?**

**- ¿Tuyos? Nunca** - y se fue rápidamente.

Esa niña era dos cursos menor que Harry, y por lo visto muy buena haciendo pociones, sobretodo de amor. Todo había comenzado cuando le había regalado bombones para Navidad, y por casualidad Ron se los había comido. Tuvo que llevar a su amigo corriendo a la enfermería porque no paraba de decir frases ardientes con respeto a esa niña.

Por suerte, Madame Pomfrey no hacia muchas preguntas, aunque era evidente lo que pasaba. Al verlos, la enfermera solo había sonreído como recordando, y le había ido dando los antídotos mientras mantenía la enigmática sonrisa.

Harry no entendía que hacia esa niña en Gryffindor, estaba seguro de que seria una buena Slytherin. Y Harry ignoro la voz que en su cabeza le dijo "justo como tu"

Al final encontró a Ginny en una cama bastante apartada, pero para su desilusión, estaba completamente dormida. Su cabello rojo estaba todo revuelto en la almohada, y aunque estaba bastante pálida tenía la nariz totalmente roja. Vista así era adorable, justo como la hermanita que siempre le hubiera gustado tener, una niña preciosa, porque contrariamente a como quería mostrarse, Ginny todavía era una niña.

Contrariamente a todo el mundo, la pelirroja estaba destapada y cuando Harry le tomo la mano noto que hervía. Recordando como cuidaba tía Petunia a Dudley, cogió la sabana y la tapo, y fue a buscar a la enfermera.

- **¿Qué quieres Potter?** - dijo cuando lo vio acercarse.

- **Ginny esta hirviendo** - y la Señora Pomfrey se encamino hacia esa cama.

- **Tráeme la poción Hicelos, esta en aquella estantería** - dijo señalándole un lugar concreto. De mientras convoco otra manta y arrepretujo a Ginny.

En aquella estantería habían muchísimas pociones, y Harry tenia prisa y no quería ponerse a mirar todas las etiquetas, así que procuro recordar la clase del año pasado en la que Snape había hablado de esta pócima.

Tenia que ser blanquecina, pero no de aspecto lechoso (cosa en la que Harry había fallado), ni cremosa (cosa en la que Ron había fallado), no debía ser densa, sino todo lo contrario, que cuando diera la luz tuviera un color azulado. Y lo más importante, era sólida a temperatura ambiente, pero cuando se aplicaba un hechizo calorífico se derretía, aunque seguía estando fría al tacto.

Recordando aquello, Harry no tardo más de un minuto en encontrarla, primero desecho las pociones liquidas, y luego busco una que tuviera el color y la textura adecuadas. Finalmente leyó la etiqueta para asegurarse y corrió para dársela a la enfermera.

Madame Pomfrey le cogió la botella e hizo que cayeran unos pedazos en un vaso. Le aplico un hechizo de calor, y aquella poción que parecía hielo comenzó a derretirse soltando un vaho helado que olía a menta. Entonces, mezclándolo con otro liquido verdoso se lo hizo beber a una adormecida Ginny.

**- Quédate aquí con ella cinco minutos, si ves que sigue caliente vuélveme a llamar -** e hizo un además de irse - **es curioso, has estado en la enfermería más que ningún otro alumno, pero cuando todos caen enfermos, tu estas la mar de fresco** - y se fue sonriendo levemente.

Harry se sentó al lado de la cama de la Gryffindor, en un taburete que había hecho aparecer y lo había colocado con esfuerzo entre la cama y la mesita para poner las medicinas, que era el único mobiliario de aquella pequeña estancia rodeada por un dosel.

No estaba cómodo, había un silencio enfermizo, roto solo por algunos murmullos y pasos apresurados. Pero de pronto el silencio de aquella parte de la enfermería fue roto por unas risas que intentaban ser contenidas justo a su lado. Entonces presto más atención a los murmullos que provenían del dosel que había a continuación.

**- Los muggles son porquería** - dijo una voz grave que Harry no reconoció - **y solo nos enganchan su porquería.**

**- Cállate, sabes que mi novia… **- dijo otra voz gruesa.

**- Mejor dejemos el tema** - lo corto una voz femenina, aunque su timbre era algo grave. Harry supuso que seria la mencionada novia.

- **Lo único bueno son sus dulces, aunque no superan los nuestros, los mágicos -** dijo una voz demasiado conocida para Harry, era Draco Malfoy. Los otros debían ser Slytherins.

- **Que es lo único muggle que has probado** - dijo una voz risueña antes de toser.

- **Igual que tu** - dijo Malfoy - **los brioches que traes, Millicent están muy buenos.**

**- será lo único que tiene de bueno** - dijo una voz desfallecida que Harry también conocía, Pansy Parkinson.

- **Voy a ver a Daphne, si me disculpáis** - dijo la voz femenina-grave, que Harry supuso que seria Millicent Bulstrode.

- **Te acompaño** - dijo una de las voces gruesas.

- **Yo me vuelvo a la cama que me estoy mareando** - la otra voz grave.

Y luego el ruido de sillas moverse y desaparecer y de pisadas que se alejaban, el silencio volvió.

Aunque no tardo mucho en romperse.

- **Largo Blaise** - dijo Parkinson con su nueva voz desfallecida.

- **Si me lo dices de esta forma da la sensación de que no quieres que me vaya** - dijo Zabini con su risueña voz.

- **Esta voz todavía puede maldecirte, así que largo antes de que coja la varita.**

**- ¡De que mala magia estas hoy!** - dijo con voz dramática aunque se notaba que se estaba aguantando la risa - **voy a ver a mi hermana…**

**- ¿Cómo esta?** - pregunto Malfoy que todavía estaba allí.

**- Parece que mejor, la poción rosa…**

**- La vomitsae.**

**- esa, ha hecho que deje de vomitar, lo cual me deja más tranquilo. Pero no deja de preguntarme por mi madre, delira, ya que nunca se ha acupado de nosotros… me voy antes de que Pansy me mate** - y el sonido de pasos se alejo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, pero era un silencio que no le gustaba a Harry, prefería que Malfoy y Parkinson hablaran para saber que demonios hacían. Así que llego un momento en el que no aguanto más y se levanto para rodear la cama donde su amiga dormía tan placidamente sin ser consciente de la agitación que sentía Harry por lo que iba a hacer.

Lentamente y sin hacer ruido, deslizo la cortina que separaba ambas camas lo suficiente para ver que hacían. La escena se le quedo gravada en la retina y dio un paso atrás hasta chocar con la cama de Ginny.

Draco Malfoy lucia como siempre, todo arreglado y perfecto, pero a la vez no era él. Una sonrisa melancólica adornaba su cara y sus manos se encargaban de acariciar el cabello de la chica como si fuera del oro más valioso.

Y en un momento beso suavemente los labios de la bella durmiente, tan delicadamente que parecía que no la quería romper, había tanto en ese beso, nadie había besado a Harry así, y eso hizo que quisiera huir, ni siquiera el mismo Malfoy lo había besado con esa dulzura, ni siquiera el primer beso que se habían dado el día de San Valentín, que había sido pausado, había contenido lo que ese beso.

Rápidamente salio de la habitación, no sin antes comprobar la temperatura de Ginny, y se fue corriendo a algún lugar donde poder descargar su frustración.

La sala de los menesteres fue el lugar ideal, y pudo romper todo aquello que encontraba, hasta caer agotado mientras trataba, inútilmente, de parar sus lagrimas.

Lo único que quería es que alguien se deslizase allí dentro, lo abrazara y lo besase con amor.

Pero eso es algo que no ocurrió.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Ron había salido de la enfermería, y ya comía y reía como siempre. Las clases habían vuelto a la normalidad, con casi todos los alumnos recuperados. 

Pero aunque todo el mundo pudiera jurar que todo volvía a estar bien, Harry sentía que no lo estaba. Se mostraba alegre, como si su única preocupación fuese no hacer enfadar a Snape, y cuando estaba con sus amigos realmente era así. Pero habían momentos en que sentía que todo su mundo se derrumbaba y nadie se daba cuenta de ello.

Ahora estaba en uno de esos momentos.

Ron y Hermione no estaban, tampoco Neville, y no estaba muy seguro de donde paraban, tampoco no estaba muy seguro de que lo quisiese saber, seguro que estarían intentando ligarse a la chica.

En cuanto a Malfoy estaba seguro de que no quería saberlo. Desde que este se había reincorporado a las clases lo había estado evitando, y el rubio ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, todo lo que hacia ahora era estar pendiente de Parkinson.

Es por esa razón que había dejado los deberes de pociones para lo ultimo, porque le recordaban a él. Y lo peor es que ya había acabado todos los otros deberes.

Así que se estaba entreteniendo viendo danzar a su pluma por encima del pergamino.

- **¡Vaya Harry!** - exclamo Colin que se sentó a su lado - **te sale perfecto el encantamiento animador.**

**- Es que es muy fácil** - añadió Harry con hastío. Lo que menos quería ahora era aguantar a Colin.

**- ¿Me lo enseñas? Es que lo he de estudiar para los TIMOS y no me sale.**

**- No, Colin, estoy ocupado** - dijo levantándose y comenzando a recoger. Se iría a su habitación y se tumbaría a dormir.

**- ¿Quieres que te lleve…**

**- Largo Creevey** - dijo una voz que intentaba ser sensual.

**- La que faltaba** - murmuro Harry bajito al ver a Vane - **Adiós** - y se fue hacia su dormitorio.

- **No tan rápido**.

Una mano le cogió de la manga de la túnica con inusitada fuerza haciendo que se parase y voltease enfadado, la otra mano de la chica tiro de su corbata hacia abajo, haciéndole encogerse sino quería ahogarse, y la chica se elevo de puntillas y puso su boca sobre la de Harry.

Los libros cayeron al suelo.

Una lengua lamió su labio inferior.

Toda actividad en la Sala común se quedo congelada.

La lengua intento colarse por el agujero que dejaban los sorprendidos labios de Harry.

Alguien sintió la furia crecer dentro de su cuerpo.

- ¡**Bruja**! - grito Colin mientras empujaba a Vane contra el suelo.

La actividad tardo un poco en volver a la Sala Común, los aturdidos alumnos intentaron separar a Colin de Romilda Vane, consiguiéndolo momentos después, los que aprovecho Colin para arrancarle más cabellos a la chica. Muchas chicas fueron a ver como estaba Vane mientras que algunos espabilados salían corriendo de Gryffindor.

Mientras, el mundo de Harry se había vuelto completamente negro. Acababan de besarle, pero el beso no se había parecido al de Malfoy. No tenia la pasión, ni el deseo de los de Draco. Ese beso no tenia nada, no había tenido amor, ni siquiera furia.

Había sido un beso totalmente vacío.

* * *

Harry tuvo que salir rápidamente del Gran Comedor porque no aguantaba ya más los murmullos que hablaban sobre como aquella niñita le había besado. Había aguantado risitas, comentarios y bromas. Había aguantado a Cho rogándole por un beso, y también intentándolo robar. Y, al final se había hartado y se había levantado dejando a la chica allí. Sus amigos se levantaron y corrieron hasta colocarse a su lado. 

-** La próxima vez mantendremos a Vane lejos de ti** - le dijo Ron

- **Solo esperemos que por culpa de una poción de amor no seas tu quien la bese** - le reprocho Hermione a Ron.

- **¿Hablando del repugnante beso que te has dado?** - dijo una voz detrás suyo. Al girarse se encontraron con Malfoy acompañado de sus gorilas y de Parkinson, quien tenia un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos.

- **Vamos** - dijo Harry intentando irse.

- ¿**Huyendo**? - dijo Draco haciendo que Harry se detuviera.

**- Y eso que esta vez los Slytherins no hemos tenido nada que ver** - hablo Pansy intentando en vano ocultar su felicidad porque esos dos ya no intimaran.

- **Es verdad, estáis perdiendo facultades, ya no molestáis como antes** - les replico Harry - **quizás sea que la gripe os ha dejado muy débiles** - quería irse y no tener a Malfoy delante, pero también quería pelearse con él y sacar la frustración que llevaba dentro.

**- Nos habrá pegado su porquería la sangr…** - dijo Malfoy con rabia, nadie le llamaba débil y se quedaba tan tranquilo.

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Harry saco la varita y apunto al rubio, momentos después este apuntaba al moreno. Pasaron unos momentos en los que ninguno hizo ningún movimiento, pero se mantuvieron alerta.

- ¡**Basta**! - exclamo McGonagall avanzando por el pasillo mientras apretaba los labios furiosa - ¡**Alumnos peleándose! Ya sabéis que eso supone una detención…** - y al llegar a su lado exclamo - **¡Potter y Malfoy! Debí suponerlo. Señor Malfoy, usted es un prefecto, debe dar un buen ejemplo. **

**- Como si pudiera** - murmuro Ron por lo bajo, pero todos lo oyeron.

- **Y ustedes, Weasley, Granger y Parkinson, también son prefectos… deberían haberlos detenido.**

**- Pero si no ha pasado nada** - protesto Ron.

- **5 puntos menos para para Gryffindor por su comentario señor Weasley. Y 20 menos para cada casa, y una detención para ustedes dos. Acompáñenme, seguro que Filch tendrá trabajo para ustedes**.

* * *

Harry se estiro frustrado en el suelo, estaba cansado por haberse pasado las ultimas dos horas limpiando los cuadros y las armaduras del pasillo de clase de encantamientos. Se preguntaba que le habría tocado limpiar a Malfoy. 

Se golpeo la cabeza contra el suelo intentando no pensar en él.

Después de tanto tiempo se había vuelto a pelear con Malfoy, con lo cual todo volvía a la normalidad, pero Harry no estaba seguro de que quería que las cosas fueran así. Se volvió a golpear la cabeza y finalmente se levanto.

No quería que volvieran las peleas, le hacia sentir extrañamente vacío. Por mucho que hubiera decidido alejarlo después del beso que le había visto darse con Parkinson, ahora que finalmente lo había alejado no quería que fuera así.

Comenzaba a echar de menos los besos con Malfoy, por muy vacíos de amor y ternura que estuvieran.

Pero ningún beso estaría tan vació como el que Vane le había dado.

Detuvo sus pasos en seco.

Malfoy le había vuelto a hacer caso después de que los rumores de ese beso se esparcieran por todo Hogwarts.

¿Por qué?

¿Seria que estaría celoso?

Imposible.

Seguramente es que Malfoy no quería que él "jugara" con nadie más.

Oyó un ruido lejano de agua, y se dirigió allí con curiosidad, y la escena que se encontró hizo que se tuviera que aguantar las ganas de reírse.

A Malfoy se le había caído el cubo con agua en el suelo, y furioso tiro el trapo contra el suelo, y maldecio en algún idioma que a Harry le pareció alemán.

La cara de cabreo de Malfoy le pareció de lo más sexy, y no pudo hacer más que acercarse.

- **¿Qué quieres Potter?** - le dijo de mala manera al verlo - **¿buscas pelea? No hay nadie que nos pueda interrumpir ahora.**

**- Olvidas el hechizo que han puesto que anula la magia para que no usemos la varita para limpiar. Pero si, busco pelea de otro tipo.**

**- A puñetazo limpio supongo, como buen mediasan…**

Pero no pudo acabar la frase porque Harry lo había cogido por la nuca y lo besaba furiosamente. Quizás no conseguiría un beso dulce de nadie, pero de momento, estos besos con Malfoy le bastaban para sentirse bien.

* * *

_Minerva estaba furiosa._

_Completamente furiosa._

_Caminaba tan rápidamente por los pasillos que parecía que corría. Los alumnos más pequeños se apartaban nada más verle la cara._

_Había escuchado gritos de pelea y había decidido ir a ver que pasaba, al fin y al cabo era su deber, del cual estaba muy orgullosa. Al llegar al lugar de los hechos se había encontrado una escena patética: dos alumnos de sexto se estaban pegando. Pero cuando vio a uno de los chicos dejaba al otro inconsciente, y besaba con autentica pasión a una chica de Ravenclaw, simplemente exploto._

_**- 20 puntos menos para sus respectivas casas** - pero el chico la ignoro y siguió besando a la Ravenclaw._

_Así que ahora Minerva estaba furiosa._

_Completamente furiosa._

_- **Das miedo Minerva** - le dijo una Slytherin que estaba sentada en las escaleras que llevaban a la torre sur. _

_- **No me llames por mi nombre de pila** - dijo molesta mientras se sentaba a su lado._

_- **Pero si somos amigas…**_

_**- ¿Desde cuando?**_

**_- Desde la primera vez que nos batimos en duelo a escondidas de los profes, o quizás de la vez que nos arrancamos los cabellos por ser las primeras en conseguir el puesto de ayudante del profesor de encantamientos._**

_**- Si…-** recordó riendo - **el pobre profesor Fliwitch, baja estatura y entra a trabajar de un puñado de adolescentes…**_

_**- Con las hormonas descontroladas** - pero Minerva arrugo su nariz al recordar cierto incidente de hormonas revolucionadas._

_**- uy, uy, uy ¿Qué ha pasado?** - pregunto curiosa la Slytherin._

_- **Nada** - contesto secamente y con los labios apretados - **¿Te apetece volar un rato?**_

**_- ¿La Gran Prefecta de Gryffindor se piensa saltar el club?_**

_**- Tu también vienes, y te lo saltadas cada vez que te da la gana, y te recuerdo que también eres prefecta.**_

_**- Oh, pero solo quería serlo para competir contigo. Te recuerdo que somos enemigas.**_

_**- Pero si hace un momento me decías que eras mi amiga** - pero pronto se callo - **esta conversación no lleva a ninguna parte.**_

_**- ¿Y? Te he hecho olvidar lo que te tenia tan rabiosa**. - y la cara de Minerva se entristeció - **¿tiene que ver con Edric?**_

_**- Me lo he encontrado peleando y besándose con otra chica.**_

**_- Oh… buscate otro, en Slytherin hay muchos chicos sexys…aunque no creo que quieran salir con una Gryffindor._**

_**- ¿Y Longbottom? Esta saliendo con Augusta, que es una Ravenclaw.**_

_**- Pero no es una Gryffindor…**_

**_- Por cierto… ya he visto al nuevo capitán de Quidditch de vuestro equipo… - añadió Minerva con picara voz._**

_**- Pues no lo has visto en las duchas, si quieres te paso las fotos que corren.**_

_**- ¡Tenéis fotos¡Yo las quiero!** - pero después de un momento añadió - **aunque no serviría de nada… conozco de toda la vida a Edric, y se que siempre estaré enamorada de él.**_

_**- Incluso planeas hacerte auror para poder seguir juntos.**_

_**- ¡Cállate! **- dijo Minerva completamente ruborizada - **Mi padre es auror, yo quiero ser como él** - y después de un momento añadió - **solo quedan dos años para graduarnos, solo dos años. **_

_**- Vamos, tenemos club, no faltemos, ya volaremos en otro momento Minerva**. - dijo levantándose y comenzando a caminar._

_**- Si, volaremos en el próximo partido de Quidditch.**_

_**- Slytherin** - Gryffindor, ganaremos como siempre._

**_- Esta vez no tendréis tanta suerte._**

_**- El año pasado no fue suerte.**_

_Ni siquiera llegaron al aula en que el club se solía reunir cuando el profesor Slughorn paso rápidamente por delate suyo._

_- ¡**Profesor**! - dijo Minerva haciendo que el profesor se volteara rápidamente._

_**- ¡Wallace! Que casualidad, será mejor que vengas.**_

_**- ¿A dónde?**_

_**- A la enfermería.**_

_**- ¿Qué ha pasado?** - pero el profesor no le contesto, simplemente siguió su camino, y las dos muchachas no tuvieron más remedio que seguirle._

_Encontraron al profesor Dumbledore esperando en la entrada, y nada más verles les sonrió y les ofreció caramelos de limón._

_- **No quiero caramelos Albus**_

_**- Entonces pasa, el director te esta esperando**. - y dejo pasar a Slughorn - **y las Señoritas Wallace y Bruce. **_

_**- ¿Qué ha pasado? **- pregunto ansiosa Minerva Wallace._

_- **Esperamos la confirmación de Horace, pero creemos que el Señor McGonagall ha tomado una poción de amor.**_

_Y eso arranco un ataque de reír de la Slytherin._

_- **¡Ya sabia yo que el idiota de McGonagall no podía estar besando a otra por voluntad propia¡Si solo babea por Minerva!**_

_**- ¡Cállate Poppy!** - dijo Minerva completamente roja._

_**- ¿Entramos?**_

_Entraron en la enfermería silenciosamente. La enfermera, el profesor Slughorn y el director Dippet estaban en una camilla en concreto revisando a un chico._

_- **Creo que va para largo** - dijo Poppy, entonces aspiro fuertemente por la nariz **- me encanta el olor a pociones curativas…**_

_**- Tienen un olor horrible **- le replico Minerva, y volvió a mirar la camilla donde estaban dando al chico una poción rojiza._

_**- Estarían mejor si tuvieran olor a limón ¿No creen?**_

_**- Y también el sabor** - volvió a protestar la Gryffindor._

_**- ¡Perfecto¡Perfecto!** - exclamo la enfermera._

_**- ¿Ya esta bien?** - pregunto Minerva ansiosa - ¿**Puedo verlo ya?**_

_**- Claro Wallace **- dijo la enfermera dejándolo pasar, de mientras todos los profesores se fueron retirando._

_**- Edric ¿estas bien?** - pregunto Minerva cuando estuvo al lado de la camilla._

_- **Si** - dijo el chico con voz baja. Ni siquiera la miraba, solo miraba sus manos en las que arrepretujaba la sabana._

_**- Bien. Eso eso es bueno ¿no?**_

_**- Si.**_

_**- Será mejor que me vaya… como estas bien** - dijo apenada._

_- ¡**No**! - dijo Edric cogiéndola por la túnica **- yo quería decirte… que… yo… eh… tu…**_

_**- Pareces un besugo Edric.**_

_Y Minerva lo beso._

**_- ¡Vaya¡Y después dicen que las pociones de amor a la larga son malas!_**


	8. ¡ERAS MIO!

Después de no se cuanto tiempo... ¡aquí esta el siguiente capitulo! No es gran cosa, pero después de terminar los exámenes tuve un terrible bloqueo con esta historia, y aun lo tengo, pero decidí que ya era hora de actualizar.

Como siempre, gracias a los reviews que me habéis dejado, me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos. Gracias a tomoe tatewaki, SteDiethel, LYnxBlack, Luzy Snape, Andrómeda Black, y a Mohnblümchen.

**Disclaimer**: es de J.K.Rowling, para mi mala suerte no es mío.

**Aviso**: es SLASH! más concretamente Harry-Draco, así que si no te gusta no sigas leyendo. Por otra parte habrán **spoilers** del sexto libro, no en la parte del argumento, pero si por personajes que aparecen en él, aunque creo que en estos momentos todo el mundo se lo habrá leído.

**8 - ¡ERAS MÍO!**

_¡Ya no había duda esta vez! Devoró hasta la última, buscó por todos los rincones, en todos los muebles, por todos los cajones, detrás de las paredes, sollozando, gritando, perdido, loco. Descubrió una caja, la deshizo de una patada. El retrato de Rodolfo le saltó en plena cara, en medio de las cartas de amor revueltas._

_Gustave Flaubert. MADAME BOVARY._

_

* * *

_

La llegada de las lechuzas al Gran Comedor no altero las conversaciones de la mayoría de los Gryffindors. Algunas llevaban noticias de las familias, otras llevaban diarios que no decían nada interesante. Pero ni Ron ni Ginny recibieron carta de los Weasley, así que todo continuo igual.

**- La respuesta es y seguirá siendo no** - dijo Neville con voz dura a la chica que tenía delante.

**- No entiendo porque** - le decía Ginny - **haríamos una buena pareja los dos.**

**- No quiero salir contigo.**

**- Pero si con Hermione.**

**- Con ella si.**

Y un breve silencio siguió a esta conversación.

- **¿Ron?** - se volteo Ginny extrañada.

- **Déjalo, no ha pasado muy buena noche** - le dijo Lavander que estaba sentada delante de Ron, mirando recelosa a Hermione que estaba al lado del chico.

**- ¿Qué le ha pasado?**

**- Lo de siempre** - le respondió Harry que estaba a su lado - **todas las noches tiene los mismos sueños y esta seguro de que significan algo.**

**- Si él lo dice **- respondió Ginny sin interesarle mucho la conversación. Ella hacia adivinación, pero sólo porque era una materia fácil de aprobar - **¿Seguro que no quieres salir conmigo?** - le volvió a preguntar a Neville.

- **¡No! Buscate a alguien de tu edad, por ejemplo Colin.**

**- Imposible** - le respondió Ginny riendo - **Colin esta obsesionado con Harry. Tiene fotos suyas pegadas a la cabecera de la cama...**

**- Dejad el tema** - suplico Harry.

**- Y ya visteis como se puso por el beso que se dio con Romilda Vane.**

**- ¡Cállate!**

**- Igualmente no hay nadie de quinto que me atraiga. De sexto estas tu, con los guapos de séptimo ya he salido, quizás debería fijarme en los de cuarto...**

**- ¿Te vas a buscar un novio más pequeño?** - le pregunto Lavander.

Pero la conversación se cortó aquí porque Cho apareció dispuesta a robarle, al menos, un beso a Harry. Estaba rabiosa porque una Gryffindor de cuarto había besado a Harry, y todos creían que tenía más posibilidades de ser la novia del héroe.

**- Buenos días Harry** - dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de Ron, estaba algo lejos de Harry, pero era el único lugar vacío. De pronto tuvo una idea - **y buenos días a ti Weasley ¿O puedo llamarte Ron?**

**- Si** - afirmo Ron extrañado, pero continuo comiendo distraído.

**- Tienes un nombre muy bonito, como el de una bebida muy buena.**

**- Aja.**

**- Se llama Ronald** - protestaron dos chicas a la vez: Hermione y Lavander.

**- ¡Oh! Como Ronald McDonald entonces.**

**- ¿No tienes nada mejor a hacer Chang?-** le pregunto Lavander intentando controlar su furia.

- **Yo quería** - y puso cara inocente - **saber si Ron quiere salir conmigo este fin de semana, hay salida a Hogsmeade...**

**- No creo que Ron quiera salir contigo, no después de que Harry dijera que salir contigo a Hogsmeade era un rollo - **le replico Hermione.

**- A mi no me metáis en la conversación.**

**- ¿Cómo pudiste decir algo así de mi? Sabes que yo estoy enamorada de ti.**

**- ¿De verdad¿Entonces porque estas intentando ligar con mi mejor amigo?**

**- ¿Quién esta intentando ligar conmigo?** - pregunto Ron que ya se había acabado su almuerzo - **¿Por qué yo soy tu mejor amigo, verdad?**

**- Claro que habla de ti ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego?** - pregunto Hermione, pero alguien corto la conversación.

- **¡Quería ponerte celoso! Así verías que me quieres de verdad y que no siempre me tendrás detrás de ti.**

**- Mira Cho** - dijo Harry con voz calmada, la misma calma que hay antes de una tormenta - **que se te meta esto en la cabeza, no me interesas. Hace dos años estaba loco por ti, pero mis sentimientos cambiaron. Estaba enamorado de la imagen que reflejas, no de ti. Y cada vez que insistes te aborrezco más.**

**- No digas nada más** - y la chica hecho a llorar desconsoladamente - **eres cruel**... **espero que si algún día llegas a saber lo que es el amor, te haga sufrir tanto como tu me estas haciendo sufrir a mi** - y la chica se fue llorando.

El silencio se hizo en el Gran Comedor, todos se habían quedado mirando la escena. Pero pronto el aire se lleno de murmullos.

- **¿La gente no tiene nada mejor a hacer que escuchar las conversaciones de los otros?** - pregunto Harry con un gruñido.

- **No** - le respondió Ginny risueña.

- **¿Estaba intentando ligar conmigo?**

**- Si Ron** - dijo Lavander sonriéndole, le encantaba que el chico fuera tan inocente.

**- Vaya, nadie había intentado ligar conmigo nunca.**

**- Realmente estas ciego Ron** - gruño Hermione, incluso ahora no se daba cuenta de que Lavander estaba coqueteando.

**- ¿Qué te pasa Hermione?**

**- Esta celosa** - dijo Ginny con una risita.

**- No veo porque, yo siempre estaré enamorado de ti** - dijo Ron seriamente, pero pronto se rió - **aunque se que tu nunca me amaras... porque no estoy a tu altura...**

**- Yo...** - dijo la chica bajito, pero debido al silencio que había se escucho como si lo hubiera gritado.

- **¿Habéis visto que ya es la hora de ir a clase?** - pregunto Neville muy alto para cortar la conversación.

**- ¡Es verdad!** - exclamo entonces Lavander levantándose rápidamente - **vamos, toca clase de Defensa con Snape, es mejor no llegar tarde.**

Y los Gryffindors se levantaron, pero no todos llevaban el mismo ánimo. Ron estaba algo triste, Hermione estaba reprochándose no haberle dicho a Ron que si que le quería, y Harry estaba algo dolido por las palabras de Cho. Por su parte, Neville y Lavander estaban aliviados.

* * *

Harry estaba mirando por la ventana de la sala común, pero no miraba nada en concreto, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Cho había dicho que era cruel, que no sabía lo que era el amor. Quizás tenía razón, no llegaba a entender que era ese sentimiento que unía a Ron y a Hermione. El amor hace sufrir. Para Ron lo más importante era Hermione, pero lo había visto muchas veces controlarse para no hacerle una escena de celos cuando Neville la cortejaba. Hermione estaba siendo cruel con los dos chicos, no decidiéndose por ninguno de los dos. Aunque era su mejor amiga, no le gustaba que hiciera eso, y menos cuando estaba muy claro que estaba enamorada de Ron.

Harry, por su parte, no se consideraba cruel. Había sido muy claro con Cho diciéndole que no estaba enamorada de ella, pero la chica seguía insistiendo. Había dejado muy claro que no estaba interesado en nadie, pero Vane y Colin seguían peleándose por su atención.

Y Draco... lo suyo sólo era un juego, una manera de pasar el tiempo, una lucha de dominio. Y así se lo había demostrado hacia dos días, cuando fue él quien tomo la iniciativa.

- **¡Te tengo!** - escucho Harry a alguien gritar a su lado. Salio de se ensoñación y se encontró con que Ron tenía un conejo cobrizo entre sus manos.

- **¿Qué haces con un conejo, Ron?**

**- Es de Lavander que se le había perdido.**

**- ¡Oh! Won-won estas aquí** - dijo la chica acercándose y cogiendo al bicho mientras rozaba sus manos con las de Ron.

Harry tampoco entendía que era lo que veía Lavander en Ron.

**- Gracias por encontrarlo Ron** - dijo alzándose de puntillas y besando al chico en la mejilla, muy cerca de su boca.

- **¡Basta¡¿Quieren dejar de coquetear!** - grito una furiosa Hermione desde la mesa en la que estaba haciendo deberes. Pero se levanto dispuesta a irse.

**- ¡Yo no estoy coqueteando con nadie!** - exploto Ron **- ¡Pero si lo hiciera tampoco te tendría que importar¡Comienzo a estar cansado de repetirte que estoy enamorado de ti!**

**- Pues tus acciones no lo demuestran.**

**- ¿Y que quieres que haga¿Qué te bese?**

**- ¡Si!** - respondió Hermione sin ser consciente de ello.

El silencio se extendió por toda la sala común. Todos habían estado pendientes a la discusión, y esperaban ver el desenlace a tan sorprendente declaración. Y no lo tardaron a ver. Ron se acerco a Hermione y la beso, y Harry pudo ver el amor en los ojos de su amigo, y también en los de la chica.

Nunca nadie lo había mirado así.

Dicen que cuando buscas el amor desesperadamente no lo encuentras, quizás era eso lo que le pasaba a Harry, en el fondo quería desesperadamente que alguien lo amara (sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que nadie en su infancia lo había hecho) y lo más cercano que tenía era el juego de Malfoy.

**- Demasiado pasteloso ¿no crees?**

Y Harry se giro para ver a Romilda Vane a su lado.

- **No, se quieren** - le respondió Harry dudoso - **Y ahora me dirás que también me quieres ¿no? Pues yo no.**

**- Yo no he dicho que este enamorada de ti, el amor no existe, es sólo una ilusión, sólo que quiero salir contigo, así pues ¿Vienes a Hogsmeade conmigo?**

**- ¡No¿Por qué insistes?**

**- Porque quiero salir contigo, seguro que tu no... Da igual** - y la chica se dio media vuelta y desapareció escaleras arriba.

* * *

Gemidos, eran gemidos lo que Harry oía.

Tenía curiosidad por saber quien se lo estaba montando tan cerca de la clase de transformaciones. Una especie de morbo que no iba con él.

Pero, a la vez, sabía que no estaba bien, que era la intimidad de dos personas que se amaban, y que no tenía derecho a interrumpir (aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta) algo que seguramente era amor, por mucho que él no entendiera que era ese sentimiento. Así que al final decidió retirarse.

**- Draco...**

Harry paro en seco.

No debía haber escuchado bien ¿verdad?

- **Draco...** - se volvió a escuchar la gimiente voz.

Una furia desconocida le hervía en el estomago, pero todo y eso, abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido. De alguna forma ya se esperaba eso desde el momento en que había oído que alguien gemía ese nombre. Draco estaba poseyendo a un chico que Harry creyó reconocer como un Ravenclaw.

Se dio la vuelta para alejarse corriendo lo más lejos que pudiera y allí se encontró con una hermosa rubia de ojos tristes.

* * *

Era una venganza.

Estar allí, haciendo aquello.

Aunque Él nunca llegara a enterarse, estaba bien, cuando intentara jugar con él se podrá reír interiormente. Ambos se vengaban, Draco creía que podía tenerlo todo, que Harry ya era de su propiedad, que ambos eran suyos, pero ahora la situación había cambiado.

Harry había aceptado que se sentía atraído por Draco, había aceptado que de una retorcida manera lo necesitaba para que su vida no fuera tan monótona, sobretodo ahora que Ron y Hermione…

Todo es un reto, un juego, y aunque Harry sabe que al jugar con fuego se puede quemar, lo necesita.

Draco no admira al niño-que-vivió, para Draco ese titulo no tiene importancia desde que rechazo su mano, de ahí viene su odio, para Draco es simplemente Harry, porque para Draco, que lo tiene todo, Harry es un desafío, es lo único que ha ocupado la mente de Draco por mucho tiempo, su obsesión.

Y ella lo sabe.

Por eso esta allí, besándose con Potter, tocando a Potter, traicionando a Draco.

No hay amor en los besos que se dan, pero de alguna manera ella quiere robarle los besos que Draco le dio, porque quiere a Draco para ella sola.

Pansy no tiene nada más que a Draco, no tiene amigos, sólo a Draco, y si lo pierde perderá su razón de vivir. Y es por eso que esta allí, si Draco lo descubre será Potter quien lo pague (aunque en el fondo, Pansy sabe que eso solo hará que Draco se obsesione más con Potter, ya que nadie se ha resistido a él). Pansy estará bien, porque Draco no la dejará, porque son de la misma sangre.

Porque son Malfoy's.

Pansy hará cualquier cosa para que Draco se quede a su lado, cualquiera, para que se aleje de Potter, porque si de algo esta segura es que la única manera en que podría perderlo es que a través de Potter, y del juego que el mismo Draco comenzó, solo porque se aburría.

Porque Potter es el autentico peligro, porque nadie ha captado la atención de Draco así, ninguno de los amantes que Draco había tenido hasta ahora había conseguido hacer hervir de celos a Draco porque otros lo tocaran.

Y se vuelven a besar, y hay ropa que estorba, y que pronto esta ya no estará allí.

* * *

El despertador sonó y casi todos los chicos lo maldijeron por sonar. Todos no, Ron estaba de muy buen humor y eso fastidio un poco a los otros chicos, porque ninguno de ellos tenía novia (o novio), sobretodo a Neville, que se había esforzado mucho en ser mejor para que Hermione se fijara en él, y al final la chica había preferido a Ron.

Bajaron en grupo las escaleras, Seamus y Dean tomándole el pelo a Ron respecto a su reciente noviazgo con Hermione, cuando alguien les adelanto corriendo, empujándolos sin pedir disculpas.

**- ¿Ese era Colin, no?**

**- Diría que si, al parecer tenía prisa, pero podría haberse disculpado.**

**- No parecía haber dormido muy bien, tenía mala cara.**

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en los asientos que quedaban vacíos. Las conversaciones surgieron mientras la gente comía, y Harry miraba de reojo a sus mejores amigos, quizás si que Vane tuviera razón, eran algo empalagosos. No se estaban besando, ni hablaban de lo mucho que se amaban, pero estaban tomados de la mano y las miradas que se lanzaban, y las sonrisitas hacían que el amor se sintiera en el ambiente.

- **¡Mirad esto!** - exclamo Ginny alterada enseñándoles el Profeta.

"_Lucius Malfoy sale de Azkaban por irregularidades en el proceso: los Aurores han sido acusados de manipular pruebas encontradas en la mansión Malfoy"_

Los murmullos se extendieron por todo el Gran Comedor a medida que la gente leía el periódico. La atención de todos estaba puesta en la mesa de Slytherin donde estaba el hijo del mortífago.

**- No me lo puedo creer, si lo atraparon con las manos en la masa.**

**- Ese maldito hurón esta la mar de feliz**

Harry se atrevió entonces a mirar hacia Draco. Efectivamente el rubio sonreía con desprecio a todos los que le miraban, demostrándoles la superioridad de un Malfoy, pero Harry sabía que en el fondo estaba realmente feliz porque Draco idolatraba a su padre como el que más. Parkinson lo abrazo dándole un beso apasionado, y Harry se tuvo que morder el labio de pura furia. Odiaba a Malfoy Padre como el que más, y además tenía a Malfoy Hijo besuqueandose con medio colegio, cuando debería estar sólo compitiendo con Harry.

**- Es una puta** - dijo Colin con voz calmada.

**- ¿Te refieres a Parkinson?** - era evidente que se refería a ella porque la atención de todo el mundo estaba centrada en esa escena. Ginny acabo concordando con el chico **- si que lo es.**

**- Una maldita puta que va robando lo que todos queremos.**

**- Si Colin** - los Gryffindors que estaban más cerca de Colin lo miraban extrañamente - **anda sigue comiendo**.

Todos los Gryffindors volvieron a centrar su atención en la mesa de Slytherin, pero Colin sólo miraba a Harry, y a la furia que demostraba por la escena que hacían los Slytherins.

**- ¡Eras mío¡¡¡Te odio!**

Y entonces, Colin Creevey se precipito sobre Harry con el cuchillo del almuerzo en la mano.

Y el cuchillo se hundió en la carne del Gryffindor desgarrando tejidos y haciendo borbotar la sangre por la herida.

* * *

_Pansy mira una foto de su madre, era tan hermosa, con el cabello rubio casi blanco cayéndole por la espalda, y sus ojos azules brillaban de alegría, se notaba que no estaba aun casada._

_La foto le sonreía, y Pansy sonrió melancólicamente, todavía recordaba su boca mientras le cantaba en francés, antes de dormir, y la acurrucaba con las sabanas, y le besaba en la frente. También recordaba los gritos que salían de su boca, después de dejarla encerrada en su habitación._

_No tenia ninguna foto con ella, su padre las había quemado todas, justo después de matarla, solo tenía las de antes de casarse. Cuanto la extrañaba. _

_Narcisa había sido como una segunda madre, pero no era ella. No era su madre, no le cantaba en francés antes de dormir._

_Su padre…_

_Su padre sólo era un error, como siempre le decía Draco, un error, ella era como su madre, ella era rubia, y se había dejado el cabello largo por ella, como ella lo tenía, y tenía sus ojos, tenía su sangre._

_Tenía su sangre._

_La de su madre, la hermana de Lucius._

_La sangre de una Malfoy._

_Y Draco se lo decía siempre, Pansy era una Malfoy, y solo por cuestiones de herencia no se cambiaba el apellido, sólo por eso, ella era una Malfoy._

_Su primo Draco siempre se lo decía._

_Una Malfoy._


End file.
